Mocking
by TealSwan
Summary: What happens when something so major occurs it can affect your whole future. Bella and Jasper have to sort everything out so they can have a chance at their planned futures
1. Chapter 1

That little pink plus sign was so mocking!

Why did this have to happen to me? I had my life planned out, next year I was going off to Yale studying journalism. I've wanted to go to Yale since I was a little girl and the best part about it is that I received a full scholarship to attend.

How could I have been so stupid! I mean we only ever had unprotected sex that once. I'm not a slut or anything; I don't go and sleep with random guys. The only guy I've ever been with is my boyfriend Jasper Whitlock. We've been together since we were sixteen. I meet him when he transferred to our small school in Forks from Texas. On his first day he bumped into me, causing me to drop all of my things, as I bent down to pick everything up he said in his southern accent "Here let me help you with that darlin'." From that day on we've been basically together.

I can't believe I got myself into this mess if I had just ignored that southern charm and kept focus on my studies I wouldn't be here. Don't get me wrong I love Jasper but I wanted so much more out of life then getting knocked up at 18 and being stuck in a small town for the rest of my life, I had bigger plans than that. Jasper knew of my plans to go to Yale, he supported me. He said that we could just do a long distance relationship. He was planning on going to the University of Washington and studying History.

What do I do? Do I call Jasper? No! I need to go to the doctor maybe it's just a faulty test, yeah that's it, the test is wrong. Once I get the doctor to confirm that I'm not pregnant my life can go on as normal.

I frantically search my room for my cell phone to call the doctors; suddenly I hear my phone go off, without looking at the caller id I pick up.

"Hello"

"Hey Darlin', are you doing anything for the rest of the day?" damn it why did Jasper have to call me right now. I just needed space to sort through what could possibly be happening.

"Um, I was thinking I might get a start on that English assignment" I didn't really need to start it, but I needed to be by myself right now.

"But Bella, it isn't due for two weeks and we both know that you have no problems with your English assignment. How about we can go down to La Push and enjoy the beach?" Why does this boy have to know me so well?

"I think I'll pass I'm not feeling too well today. I don't want to risk you getting it. I'll ring you tomorrow and we'll plan something. I've got to go. I love you. Bye" I hung up straight after that, not allowing him to reply. I love Jasper but I just need to think about this by myself. I could be completely wrong and the test wasn't correct.

While I had my phone I quickly rang the doctors and made an appointment for later that day.

Luckily when I arrived at the doctors it was basically empty. Doctor Bell called me straight away, taking me to an exam room.

"So Isabella, what can we do for you today?" Doctor Bell asked me while reading through my file.

"Um...I think I might be pregnant. I took a home test and it came up positive, but I wanted to be sure."

"Alright, let's see if we have a baby on the way then. I'll just get you to go and fill this cup up for me and then we'll take some blood tests." Doctor Bell handed me the cup I needed to pee in.

Once I had completed my business she got me set up to take my blood. I've never been good with blood but I didn't faint this time, thank god.

While we were waiting for the test results she did routinely tests like my blood pressure and heart rate. Just as she finished a nurse brought in the folder with my results inside, or should I say my future.

"Well, congratulations are in order it looks like your about 5 weeks pregnant" Doctor Bell informed me. Hearing that news sent me over the edge, I started sobbing my heart out. My life was over I would never get out of this town; I would be stuck here forever.

"Isabella, Isabella, honey look at me this isn't the end of the world you have options if you want them. Here take these pamphlets, really think about your decision. If you decide to keep the baby come and see me in a few weeks and we'll have an ultrasound done ok?"

I took the pamphlets and just walked out I couldn't deal with this. My education was so important to me. I worked so hard to get my scholarship to Yale and now it's gone down the drain all because of one mistake. I have to tell Jasper, oh god what is he going to say. I need to ring him as soon as I get home.

**This is my first Fan Fic...I'm not normally a writer but people have encouraged me to have a go because I read so much. Send any reviews telling me what you all think. Sorry if some of the information about pregnancy and america schooling a wrong. I've never been pregnant and I live in Australia our schooling is different.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters no matter how hard I wish I did.**

When I got home I just sat in my room staring into space. This was real I was pregnant with Jaspers baby. What do I do I can't keep it, if I do mine and Jaspers whole future is down the drain. I need to tell him, he has a right to know. I sent Jasper a quick text

_Hey can you come over now I'm feeling better_

_**Sure darlin' I'll be over straight away is your dad going to be there?**_

_No he has the overnight shift tonight_

About 10 minutes later there was a knock at the door. I raced to the door to open it and there in all his glory stood Jasper. When I saw him I just broke down, I walked numbly into my room and just sat on my bed. Jasper followed me and engulfed me in his arms.

"Shh darlin' it's alright, what's wrong? What's happen to make you so upset?"

I couldn't response; all I could do is sob uncontrollably. I hadn't just ruined my life I also ruin his. How could he forgive me for this?

"Bella please tell me what's wrong you're scaring me. If it's anything I've done tell me and I'll fix it. Did someone else cause this, if they did Bella I will hunt them down for hurting you."

The look in his eyes told me he was so worried about me.

I couldn't look at him anymore, I couldn't see the hurt that I was about to cause him. I looked at my hands and managed to get out between sobs.

"I'm pregnant Jasper"

He was as still as a statue, he didn't move a muscle or say a word. I just sat there waiting for him to go off about how we ruined our lives. Just thinking of that made me cry more.

"Aww honey, shit I didn't mean to act that way I was just shocked is all. Come lay down with me"

He pulled my shaking body down on the bed with my back against his chest, rubbing my arms soothingly. We just laid there for hours with me crying and him soothing me.

I woke up to the sound of my father screaming

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN YOU GET UP RIGHT NOW!"

"What's wrong Dad?" I said still half asleep

"WHAT THE HELL IS JASPER WHITLOCK DOING YOUR BED RIGHT NOW"

I rolled over to see that Jasper was still here hugging me to his body in his sleep.

"Jasper, wake up. Jasper you need to wake up now" He wouldn't wake so I did the only think I could do I rolled him off the bed and onto the floor.

"Shit Bella, what was that for?" Just has he sat up he saw my father standing in the door way, looking very angry.

"Ah, hi Chief Swan" Jasper said while rubbing the back of his head. He was nervous he only every does that when he is and by the looking on my Dad's face I don't blame Jasper for being nervous.

"Jasper Whitlock if you have done anything with my daughter I swear to god I'll make you disappear without a trace." My dad said this with a serious look on his face no trace of it being a joke and I didn't believe that my father was joking about it anyway.

"No sir, we didn't do anything last night, Bella was upset so I just stayed to comfort her and I accidently fell asleep. Sorry sir."

"Yeah well that's all that bloody well have happened, I don't need Bella to get knocked up and ruin her whole future because of you"

That just made me cry all over again. Damn it why can't I stop crying. Jasper came to sit next to me on the bed and wrapped me in his arms.

"Shh darlin' it's ok, it's all going to be ok." Why did he have to be so good to me I've ruined our futures.

"Bells, um are you ok?" My dad just stood awkwardly in the door way, he was never good with tears.

"NO, EVERYTHING IS RUINED! I'VE COMPLETELY STUFFED UP MINE AND JASPERS FUTURE! DONT WORRY DAD YOUR LITTLE GIRL WONT GET KNOCKED UP BECAUSE SHE ALREADY IS!" I snapped I couldn't take it anymore, this was not the way I wanted to tell my dad, but what he said before just hit the wrong buttons.

"WHAT!" my father roared.

Jaspers hold on me tighten when my dad yelled.

"I'm taking full responsibility for this Chief Swan, we'll make everything alright." Jasper spoke so calmly that I believed him for a while.

"You better take responsibility for this mess! Bella why did you let this happen honey, I thought you had more sense than most of these girls in town." When my dad spoke to me he sounded so disappointed in me. It just made me cry harder.

"You young man need to go tell your parents. They need to know the mess you got yourself into."

"Yes sir is it alright if Bella comes to after all it doesn't just involve me." How could he be so calm when my whole world feels like its falling down around me.

"Fine, it's not as if you can get her into anymore trouble now is it. Bloody pregnant at 18, I wanted so much more for her then this and now look she'll be stuck in this town for the rest of her life raising your kids. I swear to god if you run off on her I'll cut your balls off Jasper and I'll make it look like a god damn accident. Get dressed and go before I re think everything and ground her for the rest of her life."

Once my dad had finished his little rant I managed to pull myself up off the bed and walk to him. I wrapped my arms around him just needing the comfort of my daddy right now.

"I'm so sorry daddy, I didn't mean for this to happen. I understand if you don't love me anymore." I just held on to my dad and cried until the front of his uniform was wet.

"Bells I couldn't never stop loving you, you are always going to be my baby girl. I'm not thrilled what you got yourself into but I'll be there with you every step of the way whatever you decide. Now go get dressed you have a long stressful day ahead of you. I'll be here when you get home I'm going to go and get some sleep and we'll talk more when you get home. Love you baby girl." With that he walked off down the hall to his open bedroom.

When I turned around Jasper was there wrapping me in his arms

"Darlin' are you ok?" I just nodded and released myself from his arms so I could get some clothes and take a shower.

When I came out of the shower Jasper was sitting on my bed waiting patiently for me.

"Are you ready to go, the sooner we tell them the faster it will be over with."

"I suppose" I wasn't really ready to go tell his parents I just wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

We both got into his car and drove off to his parent's house or in mind our doom.


	3. Chapter 3

The whole way to Jaspers house he held my hand giving it a slight squeeze every now and then to let me know he was there if I needed to talk. I just kept thinking I can't do this, I'm too young I don't know anything about babies. Maybe I should get an abortion, it could possibly solve everything. Me and Jasper could go on as if nothing ever happened, we could go on to attend university and get good jobs. With a baby it wouldn't be possible I wouldn't be able to leave this town and succeed in journalism. I was awoken out of my own little world by Jasper.

"Darlin' if you don't mind my asking how far along are you?"

"Um...about 5 weeks." When I responded it was only just above a whisper.

"So it would have been around your birthday when it happened"

"I suppose." It was around my birthday when it happened it. The night before my birthday was the only time we ever had unprotected sex.

Just then we pulled up to the massive house owned by Jaspers parents. Jasper isn't technically their son he's there nephew but his parents both died when he was young and the only family he had were Carlisle and Esme. They had two of their own children Edward and Rosalie, and they also adopted Emmet and Alice when they were young.

As soon as we walked into the house Esme pulled me into a hug.

"Bella, dear how are you?" Esme was always so kind to me, she treats me as though I was her own daughter, since I never really got to see my mum that often.

"I've been better." I said with a forced smile.

She looked at me worried and was about to say something when Jasper cut her off.

"Mum, can we talk to you and dad in the study please."

"Of course honey, I'll just get your father and we'll meet you in there." Esme walked off to find Carlisle, while Jasper lead me to the study.

Just as we sat down Carlisle and Esme walked in.

"Bella what do we owe the pleasure of your visit." Carlisle was always so pleasant no matter what was going on around him, maybe that's why he makes such a wonderful doctor.

"Dad, mum the thing is Bella...well Bella's pregnant." We all sat there in silence for what felt like forever.

"Have you been to the doctor Bella." Carlisle asked of course he would be the one to ask that.

"Yeah I went yesterday to confirm it. The doctor said I was about 5 weeks along."

"Have you both decided what you are going to do" Esme looked like she was on the verge of tears with the news, I don't know if it was because she is happy or disappointed in us.

At the same time me and Jasper answered.

"No."

"We're keeping it"

I looked at Jasper, we had never spoken about keeping it, hell we barely spoke about it at all besides how far along I was.

Carlisle noticing our confusion looked at Esme

"Love I think me might leave them to talk for awhile." They both stood and left the room leaving me and Jasper there to talk.

"Bella, don't you want to keep our baby." The look on Jaspers face told me that what I say next could possibly break his heart.

"I don't think we can raise a baby Jasper."

"Is it you don't think we can raise it or you don't want to be stuck in this town with me for the rest of your life?" He was getting angry.

"Jasper I love you, I really do but we have our whole lives together, we can have other babies after we go to university and get our degrees. I can't just give Yale up Jasper; I have a full scholarship I've worked my whole life to go there."

"I don't want other babies Bella, I want this one. So what about university isn't it more important to bring life into this world and be able to love it for the rest of our lives. This child is a part of both of us, it's unique even if we do have more children Bella it will never be the same one." He didn't want me to get rid of the baby he already loved it so much and we had only known about it for a day.

"Jasper I can't do this right now, I need to think, I need to sort through everything in my head by myself." I was so confused on what I wanted to do. Could I get rid of the baby for my own selfish reasons?

"Bella we need to talk about this we need to sort this out it involves us both not just you okay. This decision affects me to I'm the father."

I couldn't talk or look at him anymore I need out of here, I needed to just think. I stood and I ran out of the house without looking back.

Once I left the house I realised that Jasper had driven me to his house and I didn't have my cell phone on me. Of course with my luck while I started walking home, it started pouring rain. I was about half way home when a yellow Porsche pulled up next to me. Alice rolled down her windows

"Get in Bella your dripping wet and cold." I looked at her and just kept walking I didn't feel like being around any of Jaspers family right now.

She kept following me until finally I turned around and yelled at her.

"ALICE LEAVE ME ALONE I JUST WANT TO WALK BY MYSELF AND THINK"

Alice is never one to back down, ever since she moved here with her family we have been best friends she is just as stubborn as me if not worse.

"ISABELLA YOU GET IN THIS CAR RIGHT NOW BEFORE I DRAG YOUR SORRY ASS TO MY HOUSE AND GIVE YOU A COMPLETE MAKEOVER" With the threat of being tortured with one of her make over's I jumped in the car.

"Alice why couldn't you just let me walk home by myself?"

"Bella one your my best friend I would never let you do that and two your pregnant so you need to take care of yourself and walking in the pouring rain when it is freezing cold is not doing that."

"Can we just not mention that I'm pregnant please, I just can't deal with it right now." I pleaded with her.

"Fine but can I just say that no matter what you do I will always be your best friend. I love you no matter what ok; if you need anything at all I'm here." She was so sincere it made want to cry again.


	4. Chapter 4

When we arrived at my house I turned to Alice.

"How did you know about the pregnancy?" It has been eating at me the whole drive how she found out.

"I came out of my bedroom just as you ran out of the study. Jasper was such a mess he begged me to go get you and that you couldn't be out in the cold because you were pregnant. He didn't want to make you more upset by coming after you himself." She was always so bubbly even when everything seemed so bleak to me.

"Thanks Alice for the ride I'll see you at school tomorrow."

I stepped out of the car and ran into the house. My dad was waiting in the kitchen for me.

"Hey Bells, how did everything go?" He looked like he barely got any sleep today.

"Good I suppose they didn't yell or anything. I'm just going up to my room I need to finish some school work." In truth I just needed to think.

"Bells, I'm sorry for going off this morning but I meant it that you will always be my baby girl no matter what and I will always love you. Have you decided what you are going to do? Are you keeping it?" I couldn't blame him about this morning he's my dad, he was just worried about me.

"Um no I haven't decided anything yet, can we talk about this later dad I just need some time."

"Sure Bella, just know that I'm here no matter what you decide."

"Thanks dad" with that I walked up into my room and finished any homework that I had left.

Just as I was putting all of my books away ready for school tomorrow, I noticed the pamphlets the doctor gave me. There was one on being a teenage mum, another on adoption and the final one on abortion. I knew I couldn't keep the baby, I wanted to go to Yale more than anything in this world and that included having this baby and Jasper. I loved Jasper but I worked so hard to get into Yale, it's not often a small town girl gets into such a prestigious school. I looked at the abortion pamphlet it seemed like the best option for me, even if it would hurt Jasper.

My cell phone started ringing, looking at the caller id it was Jasper. I don't think I can speak to him right now, especially with the decision I just made.

Looking at the pamphlet again it had a list of clinics, the closest to Forks was in Port Angeles. I rang the clinic making an appointment for the Monday a week from now. That gives me a week to make sure this is the decision I definitely want.

Feeling a little more at ease with the situation I headed down to the kitchen to cook dad dinner. While I was cooking the roast chicken I suddenly felt nauseous, running into the bathroom I threw up anything that I had in my stomach, my dad was not far behind me.

"Bells are you ok sweetie?" He was so worried about it me. I couldn't do anything but cry. My dad wrapped me up in his arms and hugged me. We've never been affectionate, that doesn't mean we didn't have a close relationship.

"Come on, we'll just order pizza for dinner you've had a big enough day don't worry about finishing dinner." He helped me up from the bathroom floor and took me into the lounge room.

"Dad do you mind if I get a pizza with some strawberries on it?" My dad looked at me as if I had grown a third head.

"Arh sure I suppose, I'll just go order them." He left me in the lounge while he ordered the pizzas. I could hear dad in the kitchen cleaning up my half cooked meal when the pizza delivery guy knocked on the door.

I opened the door to pay for the pizzas.

"Hi we have an order for Chief Swan, one meat lovers and a pepperoni with um...strawberries." He looked as though he got the order wrong.

"Thanks that's us" I handed him the correct money and took the pizzas closing the door on him. I walked into the kitchen and me and dad sat down and started eating.

"Have you thought more about what you're going to do, Bells?" My dad asked while looking down at his pizza.

"Um...yeah I've booked in for an abortion at a clinic in Port Angeles for a week from Monday." I looked down to my hands not knowing how he would react to the news.

"It's ok Bella I respect your decision, it's yours to make not mine. If that is what you want to do then I'll support you." I loved my dad so much he was respecting my decision even if he didn't believe it himself.

"Thanks dad, I'm just going to bed I'm really tired from today." I started walking up the stairs to my bedroom. When I turned around

"And dad I love you."

"Love you to Bells always."

Walking into my bedroom I noticed that I had 10 missed calls from Jasper and several text messages.

_Darlin' can you please answer your phone_

_Bella I'm really sorry, we can work this out together_

_Please don't ignore me Bella_

_Isabella this is much my decisions as it is yours ring me so we can talk_

_This is getting stupid stop acting like a child and call me so we can work this out_

I had one message from Alice

_Hey B, hope everything is ok, can you please call Jasper he's been moony around the house ever since you left. I'm here if you want to talk I'll see you at school tomorrow._

I decided I wouldn't reply to any of their messages I simple turned my phone off and got ready for bed. I was so emotionally exhausted from today that when I got into bed I fell straight to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up Monday morning feeling better than I had the previous day. I got up and ready for school, I knew today wasn't going to be easy there was no way I could avoid Jasper at our small school, plus we had most of the same classes together.

Once I was ready I ran downstairs to find that dad had already left for work. I grabbed a cereal bar to eat on the way to school. When I walked outside I noticed Jasper was waiting for me by his car. I wasn't ready to talk to him. I kept walking to my truck as though I hadn't seen him. Before I could put my key in the door he stepped in front of me.

"Bella we really need to talk about this you can't just block me out." I looked up at him noticing that he had dark rings under his eyes from not getting any sleep.

"Jasper please not now we need to get to school, I've never been late and I don't plan on starting now."

"Is that all that really matters to you is your perfect record? For god sakes Bella we're having a baby, which in my opinion is more important than a stupid attendance record." I had never seen Jasper so worked up before especially at me.

"Well we have different options then Jasper. Excuse me I need to get to school." I was able to push Jasper out of the way of my door and climb in before he could stop me.

As I pulled out of my driveway I could see how much of broken man Jasper was because of me refusing to talk to him about the baby. The whole way to school Jasper followed close behind me, when we pulled up in the car park he parked right next to me. I walked into the school completely ignoring him; I wasn't going to talk about it at school.

I walked into my home room, which I had with Alice. As soon as I walked into the room I was bombarded by the little pixie. She was rambling and I had no idea what she was saying.

"Alice calm down I can't understand you if you talk a million miles a minute." I was laughing a bit when she finally took a deep breath.

"Have you spoken to Jasper yet?"

"He came to pick me up at school and we had a little bit of an argument about what is more important." I said shrugging.

"Bella he didn't sleep at all last night he was so worried you were going to go and have something done yesterday before he could talk to you. Jasper has always been so strong but I saw him break last night. When you wouldn't answer your phone he went ballistic and started trashing his room it took both Edward and Carlisle to restrain him Bella. You need to talk to him please I'm asking as his sister and your best friend you both need to talk it out." She looked like she would cry, this wasn't just affecting me and Jasper it was affecting both our families. In no more than a whisper I said

"But I am getting something done." Alice looked shock but she soon turned her face in to a blank mask.

"Bella are you saying you're getting an abortion?" She looked me straight in the eyes to find the answer.

"Yes I'm booked in for next Monday" I looked down I didn't want to see the hate in her eyes.

"Do you need anyone to take you, I'll come with you if you like for moral support" That is why Alice is my best friend she would put anything aside for me.

"Yes please, I don't know if I'll be able to drive after it and I don't really want to ask my dad to take me."

The bell rang just as we finished our conversation. Alice headed to her first class while I headed to English which I had with Jasper.

When I arrived I was the first one there, I went and sat down in my normal seat. I was lost in my own little world when the chair beside me was pulled out and Jasper sat down. I looked at the front of the classroom to the teacher, barely paying any attention to what he was saying. I felt a hot breath on my neck.

"We need to talk." Jasper was leaning over to whisper in my ear so the teacher wouldn't hear.

"Not now, I need to pay attention." I turned my focus back to the teacher, but not really paying attention again. To be honest it was English I could pass this subject without turning up to any of the classes.

"Bullshit, Isabella stop making excuses. I love you and this baby, you do not get to make a decision about this without me it is mine as well." He was getting more angry, the more I ignored him he never used my full name unless he's angry.

I couldn't form any words to speak to him, this was my decision it is my body that has to go through this not his. I kept my eye contact up the front to avoid talking to him. Once the bell rang I stood to leave, heading towards my next class, Math. I could feel Jasper following me not far behind, we also had the luck of having Math together.

Once again I sat down and he sat next to me. He tried to talk to me again but I was keeping my focus on the equation that Mr Gross was writing on the board.

My next class I had was Spanish luckily I didn't have Jasper in this class instead I had his brother, Edward. Just as I sat down Edward sat next to me.

"So I hear you have a bun in the oven, Swan." Thankfully he said this in a whisper so no one else could hear.

"Shut it Edward, I'm not in the mood." I hissed back. Edwards a nice guy he just likes to press my buttons.

"Bella you honestly need to talk to Jasper. Last night he lost it real bad when me and Dad restrained him he just broke down and cried. He was saying she can't kill my baby it isn't fair, it's mine as much as hers, why can't she just live with my love instead of some fancy school. In all honesty this is fucking him up emotionally. He's always been the calm and collected guy the last two days he's just been moody and incontrollable. Bella you haven't done anything to it yet without talking to him have you?" Edward cared so much for his brother it was evident in the way he spoke.

"We'll I didn't kill the baby so don't worry." I whispered back.

"Well that's great you guys can be a happy family, you just need to talk to him." He looked so relieved that I hadn't done anything yet.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to Edward." His smile dropped from his face completely.

"You need to talk to Jasper before you do anything. I don't think he could deal with it if you didn't tell him before." Just then the bell rang signally lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked into the cafeteria and waited in line for food. I could see Alice and Edward sitting at our normal table. I didn't want to eat with them today I had it from both of them how I need to talk to their brother and sort this out. When I received my food I walked over to an empty table and sat by myself. I was just picking at my food when someone sat down next to me I didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"You need to eat something." That damn southern accent made me less angry at him, why couldn't he just talk normal.

"I'm not hungry." I stated looking down at my food that didn't appeal to me at all.

"Well eat these." He placed a bag of strawberries in front of me. How did he know that I've been craving strawberries?

"How did you know I've been craving them?" I asked finally looking in his eyes. They were red around the edges, he had been crying.

"I noticed you were eating more of them over the last few weeks and plus your dad told me you ordered them on your pizza last night." He said with a slight smirk, all the males in his family had the same smirk.

"You spoke to my dad? What did he say?" I was worried that my dad told him that I decided on an abortion.

"Just that you were sick when you were cooking the roast chicken and that you are craving strawberries even with pizza and that you were still working everything out in your head. You wouldn't answer my calls and I had to make sure both of you were ok." I almost started crying he was so caring, but I couldn't do this I couldn't raise a baby.

"Thanks Jasper." I grabbed the bag of strawberries and walked to my next class. I was really early but I need the space from everyone.

When the class finally began we all headed for the change rooms to get ready for PE. Today we were focusing on volleyball. The class was split in half I of course ended up on the side with Jasper. The whole time he was hovering around me making sure I wasn't hit with the ball or fell. At one stage the ball came straight for me and I dove to hit it I didn't realise I was going to land on my stomach until I felt two strong arms wrap around me and pull me up. I looked him straight in the eyes

"What the hell did you do that for, I would have been fine" I hissed at him the rest of the class was too enthralled in the game to notice our quite argument.

"You know exactly why, yes you would have been fine but the baby wouldn't have been. How could you be so selfish that you don't care if you hurt it?" He was pulling at his hair in anger.

"Because I don't want it can't you understand that?" It was becoming had to not raise my voice right now. I stormed off from him I wasn't doing this in school. I couldn't handle going to my next class and being near Jasper; I went to the office and said I was sick. I drove home to find that my dad was still not home. I went to my room and cried until I had no tears left. When I woke it was dark out and I could hear my dad down stairs. As I sat up I felt nauseous I ran to the bathroom just in time. I thought this was called morning sickness for a reason. I rinsed my mouth out and walked down stairs to find my dad sitting there with toast and a jar of strawberry jam.

"I thought you could use a break from cooking Bells, but um I'm not much of a cook so I just made some toast but I got a jar of strawberry jam on the way home seen as you've been feeling like them." My dad was so sweet even though it wasn't a proper meal it was something I could stomach right now.

After dinner me and dad just sat in the lounge room watching some game. I wasn't really paying attention sports weren't my think, give me a book that's a different story. My dad cleared his throat to get my attention during an ad.

"Bells I know I'm your dad and I should really hate Jasper for putting you through this, but baby girl you have to talk to him Carlisle came down to the station today to talk to me about what's happening. I didn't say a word about you getting rid of it. You really need to talk to him he is the father." For my dad to actually tell me to talk to Jasper was a major blow to me, my dad should hate Jasper for this. I couldn't hate Jasper for this I still loved him but we were on completely separate pages about the baby.

"I will dad I just need the space right now. I promise I will talk to him before it happens." I was being honest with my dad I would tell Jasper before it happened.

"I'm going to head to bed, I need the sleep school really took it out of me today. Love you dad" Just as I was heading up the stairs I heard

"Love you to Bella."

The next day Jasper didn't try and talk to me he was still hovering in PE but that was it. He didn't try and talk to me the rest of the week, he was giving me my space and I appreciated that. It wasn't until in Science our final period on Friday that he attempted to speak to me.

"Darlin' I've given you space this week to think through everything, can we please talk now I've calm down so we shouldn't end up in an argument. Please Bella just talk to me this week has been hell for me not talking to you but I did it for you." He was pleading with me to talk to him. I couldn't put it off any longer it was Friday and I was getting the abortion one Monday. I looked up at him.

"Come over this afternoon dad's doing a night shift again we can talk then." The smile that spread on his face almost broke my heart because after what I say this afternoon I'll never see that again.

An hour after I got home from school there was a knock on the door. There stood Jasper with a bouquet of flowers.

"These are for you." He handed me the flowers and gave me a kiss on the check.

"Thanks" Why did he have to do something like this, it just makes it harder for me to tell him.

"I'm so glad we can talk about it darlin'. We can make this work as a family, I promise." He was assuming we were going to keep it. I started crying.

"Bella, honey what's wrong?" He held my face in between his hands looking at me with so much concern.

"Jasper, I'm not keeping it." There is was out, nice and simple.

"What do you mean Bella?" He looked so torn by what I was saying.

"I have an appointment at an abortion clinic in Port Angeles on Monday." I don't know if it helped that I was just saying everything straight. But it was a lot easier for me to just get it out there. His hands dropped from my face and he turned away from me.

"Does it even matter that I want to keep our child, Bella? Don't I have a say in this?" He was pulling at his hair trying to get his anger out.

"Jasper it's my body I have to live with it for nine months. Mine and your future is more important to me than this."

"BELLA IT'S OUR BABY HOW COULD YOU WANT TO KILL IT! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT MY FUTURE UNLESS THIS BABY IS IN IT. WE CAN MAKE THIS WORK. I CAN SEE IT WHY CAN'T YOU" I flinched back at his voice, since we've been together he has never yelled at me to that extent.

"Jasper just stop my decisions made I'm going to the clinic on Monday whether you like it or not." He fell to the ground in front of me in sobs, he held me around the waist.

"Please Bella I'll do anything if you keep this baby. I'll give you as much money as you want."

"Jasper I don't want your money I want to be able to leave this town and have the great future I know I'm capable of." He looked up to me as though he was trying to think of something that would stop me from getting rid of the baby.

"Ok Bella if that is what you want how about this you keep the baby and as soon as it's born I'll take care of it. You can go to Yale, no strings attached. We just mutually part when he or she is born." He stood up as though this was the best solution in the world.

"No"

"No what do you mean no. This way you can still go to Yale and become great. I'll take care of the baby. We'll just remain friends you don't have to be a part of its life if you don't want to." He was really fighting for this but why he would lose his whole future because of this one mistake.

"No I won't let you ruin your life just because of one stupid mistake we made. We can have other children in the future Jasper. Now is just not the right time." I was set on this I was going to get rid of it even if it hurt him.

"GOD DAMN IT ISABELLA I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY FUTURE WITHOUT THAT BABY! IF YOU GET RID OF IT THERE IS NO MORE US. SO NO WE WOULDN'T HAVE ANYMORE CHILDREN."He was seething you could see it by the way he was breathing.

"FINE IF THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL! IF I WERE TO HAVE THIS BABY THERE WOULD BE NO MORE US JASPER EVER I DONT WANT A CHILD. YOU WOULD GAIN A CHILD BUT YOU WOULD LOSE ME. I'M NOT DOING THIS ANYMORE I'M GETTING RID OF IT ON MONDAY NOTHING YOU SAY WILL CHANGE MY MIND." I was sick of this argument we were getting nowhere he wanted the baby I didn't and neither of us would budge.

"Just leave Jasper I have nothing more to say to you." I was exhausted I just wanted to sleep, this baby was draining all of my energy and I couldn't wait till I would be able to go back to normal.

"Fine, just think about what I said." He turned his back and walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

The weekend passed in a blur I didn't sleep much because I just kept playing our argument over in my head. Jasper didn't try to contact me, the only person from his family that rang me was Alice making sure that she was taking me on Monday. I felt bad for Jasper but I couldn't doom his future. He has so much potential and I don't want to ruin that with the mistake we made.

Alice pulled up outside my house early Monday morning in her yellow Porsche.

"Hey Bella, ready to go?" How could she be so bubbly this early in the morning?

"I suppose so." I wasn't a morning person and these pregnancy hormones where just making it worse.

We sat in silence most of the ride, I was tempted to ask Alice how Jasper was going but at the same time we both made our decisions that lead us to where we are now.

"Jasper hasn't come out of his room since he came home Friday night. I knew you were wondering I can read you like a book Bella." She smiled at me and I smiled the first real genuine smile I had in a while. We were best friends we knew each other to well, we were basically twins just from different parents.

"He's not doing to good he refuses to eat anything mum takes up to him. The only way he's be able to sleep is if dad gives him something. I don't even think there's a piece of whole furniture in his room anymore. He just keeps breaking everything. Mum's in tears she doesn't know what do with him anymore. Emmet and Rosalie came home from university because they were so worried about him. All we hear from his room in between sobs is please don't kill my baby darlin'." I was in tears I had caused Jasper this much pain all because I was too selfish to give my future up. Alice looked over at me and saw I was in tears.

"Shit Bella I didn't say it to make you feel bad I just knew you wanted to know." She looked so sorry for telling me, but I needed to know.

"It's ok Alice, I'm just upset that I've hurt him so much I wish I could be selfless and give my future up for the baby but I can't I'm not that person."

"Bella, Jasper told me about the offer he made you. Why don't you do that give him the baby so you can go on with your life. Jasper doesn't want to go to university if you're getting rid of the baby. Whatever you do he won't go to university." She was trying to be a good friend to me but also a good sister to Jasper, we were putting her into a really difficult position.

"It's too late Alice I've already made my decision." I just looked out the window I couldn't look at Alice right now.

When we arrived at the clinic there were a few protestors that yelled at us as we walked in. It was my choice not theirs if I wanted to keep the baby I would. The lady at the reception desk gave me all the papers to fill out and told me to wait over on the seats. When I sat down to fill out the forms I just couldn't do it. Alice said that no matter what I do Jasper wouldn't go to university. I was hurting him by getting rid of the baby. Why couldn't I just take Jaspers offer if I did we would both get what we want and I wouldn't hurt him. We still wouldn't be together but at least I left him happy. I grabbed Alice's hand.

"I need to get out of here now." She just gave me a knowing smile. We ran to the car and started heading back to Forks.

"What made you change your mind?" Alice asked when we were half way home.

"I was thinking about everything you said and realised both of us can at least be partially happy if I keep it and give him the baby when it's born. Either way we went would have ended up with us not together but at least this way I can leave Forks for Yale knowing he's happy with his child." I was anxious to get back to Forks I needed to tell Jasper.

"I'm proud of you Bella, I knew you would make the right decisions sooner or later." She gave me the biggest smile and it made me feel like I had made the right decision.

We pulled up to the Cullen's house and I gave Alice a questioning look.

"I know you Bella you want to tell him so do it now." She basically pushed me out of the car. I made my way slowly up to his room. I could hear him sobbing in between you could hear it's too late the babies gone. I gently knocked on his door, he stopped sobbing

"Mum please just leave me alone I don't want food or anything." I opened the door slowly to see his room in a mess with bits and pieces lying everywhere he was laying over his bed with his head in his pillows.

"Mum get out I don't want to talk it's all over it's gone there's nothing I can do anymore." I felt so bad for putting him through this the last couple of days, why couldn't I have made my mind up earlier I could have saved him so much hurt. I walked fully into his room and closed the door.

"I'm not your mum." When he heard my voice he sat upright so fast it was almost like a blur. If looks could kill his would have killed me on the spot straight away.

"What do you want Isabella?" he sneered my name he was not happy to see me at all.

"I just came to talk is all"

"We tried talking it didn't work you wouldn't listen to me, instead you went off and killed our baby." When he said that my hand instinctively went to my stomach, he didn't miss that movement.

"Are you in pain from the procedure?" with a slight bit of concern in his voice. I answered honestly.

"No I'm not" his jaw clenched and he just continued staring at me.

"I came to talk about the baby if that's alright?" He didn't move, he just kept staring.

"There's nothing to talk about you killed our baby." He hated me because he thought I killed his baby you could see it in his eyes.

"That's the thing I was thinking about everything you said to me when I got to the clinic and I couldn't go through with it. If you want the baby you can have it and I'll go off to Yale. It'll make us both at least a bit happy." I looked up at him to see a smile on his face I thought I would never see again.

"Are you serious?" I couldn't answer so I nodded. He was off the bed in one bounce and had me in his arms.

"Darlin' you've made me so happy. We're going to have a little family and..." I cut him off there.

"No Jasper we're not going to have a family, you're going to have a child that you wanted." His smile faded a bit.

"I don't care the main thing is that you didn't get rid of it I'm going to be a daddy." He started kissing all over my face.

"Bella, honey you've made me so happy today. What you did today proves that you love the baby at least to some point."

"Jasper I did this because I love you not anything else. I didn't like seeing you hurt and if the baby is what you want you can have it but once the baby is born I'm out of the picture there'll be no more us. I'll go off to Yale to get my degree and get the future I wanted." He still had the smile on his face but the look it his eyes told me he was sad.

"If that's what you really want than I'll take it."

"Yes that's what I want."


	8. Chapter 8

Jasper pulled me down the stairs to tell his whole family. They were all in the lounge room having a family chat when we walked in. Rosalie glared at me, Emmet was soothing Rose, Alice was jumping up and down, Edward was too busy reading his book to notice us and Esme and Carlisle were looking at me with concern. Esme was the first to speak.

"Bella dear are you alright? Shouldn't you be lying down?" She always worried about me even though I put her son through so much hurt.

"No I'm fine." I gave her the nicest smile I could to put her mind at ease. Jasper decided to tell the family then.

"Bella didn't get an abortion we came to a deal we're both happy with." He couldn't stop smiling this one little action on my behalf causes that. His whole family looked at us, and then they finally realise what he said.

"What's the deal you two have come to an agreement on?" Carlisle was the sensible one always being calm and collected when needed. I could really see were Jasper got it from even if they weren't biologically father and son.

"Bella will go through with the pregnancy and when the baby is born I'll take care of it so she can go off to Yale and achieve her dreams."

"What happens once she's achieved her dreams" Rosalie spat.

"That's up to Bella if she wants to come back she can if she wants other things she go get them. I'm not going to force her to come back here she's giving me the gift of keeping my child for now." Rosalie just rolled her eyes at what Jasper said.

"Oh Bella, sweetie are you going to be able to do this. A mother gets very attached to their baby when their in the womb." Esme was so concerned for me.

"Yes, I need to achieve my dreams and I can't do that with a baby." I was honestly happy with this decision.

"We'll help you no matter what son. So you're making me a grandpa at such a young age." The smile on Carlisle face showed that he didn't care about his age just that he was going to have a grandchild. At that his whole family rushed over to us with the exception of Rosalie and hugged us.

"Omg Bella, I'm going to be Aunty Alice, you better have a girl so I can dress her up and play with her." Alice was jumping up and down with excitement over her being and aunty

"God it took you long enough Swan. You've made Jasper very happy thank you." I should never expect anything less from Edward than his teasing.

"Bella I'm so proud of you, you are making a very hard decision but one that makes someone else so happy. I've always looked at you as my daughter and I know as mother myself you'll make a wonderful one when you're ready." Esme was always so sweet.

"Bella thank you for bringing my son back, he's so full of life compared to the last few days. Now in a few weeks you'll need to book in for an ultrasound make sure you do that soon." I had forgot about booking in an ultrasound, with Carlisle around I don't think I will be forgetting any appointments.

"Come here little sister, you've made my little brother over there the happiest man on the planet right now." I couldn't breathe properly because Emmet had me in such a tight hug.

"EMMET! Let her go before she can't breathe." I was pulled into the arms of Jasper as he got me from Emmet's grip.

"Sorry little sis"

"It's alright Emmet" He has always just been like a big teddy bear to me. Jasper lent down to me.

"Darlin' I think we need to go tell your father. He'll be worried sick if you don't get home soon." He had a point dad was expecting me home a half an hour ago if I didn't go home soon he'll have a search party out for me.

We said quick good bye to Jasper's family and then we were on our way to tell my father. I think dad will understand what I've decided he's supported me on everything else so far even if he didn't totally agree with it.

When we pulled up to my house dad's cruiser was in the driveway. As I walked up the path he ran out of the house a pulled me into a hug.

"Bella where have you been? I've so worried are you ok? You're not hurting or anything? Can I get you something to help?" He was going frantic with panic.

"Dad I'm ok I didn't get it done I couldn't" My dad looked up then and noticed Jasper standing there leaning against his car.

"She's giving me the baby when it's born Chief Swan, that way she can go off to Yale and achieve the future she's work so hard for." My dad looked shocked he kept looking from me to Jasper and back again.

"Are you sure this is what you want Bella?" I looked my dad straight in the eye

"Yeah positive, it's the best option for both of us." My dad walked up to Jasper and held out his hand Jasper took my dad's hand and shook it.

"I respect you Jasper it took a lot of guts for you to own up to this responsibility and not just that but agree to raise this child on your own. I'm proud you'll be the father of my grandbaby." My dad looked like he had tear in his eye.

"Thank you Chief Swan."

"It's Charlie." Wait my dad just told Jasper to call him Charlie he never lets anyone call him that.

"Thank you Charlie." My dad turned around to me.

"Right lets organise dinner, Jasper you staying?" Jasper looked shocked he was never allowed to stay over for dinner before.

"Yes, sir." Dad gave him this look that said don't call me that. Jasper just shrugged.

"Sorry habits are hard to break." And gave my dad a big grin.

**Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

I was currently 12 weeks pregnant and I have the slightest baby bump showing. I was booked in for an ultrasound after school today. Jasper the last few weeks has not stopped talking about the baby. I'm glad he's happy about it but I wish that he would just stop for a minute. I do all the right things I eat right, I make sure I get enough rest, I don't stress out to much and I take all of my vitamins. I just don't like being told everyday about how the baby's growing. I didn't chose to do this for the baby I chose to do this for Jasper, I love him I would do anything for him.

Dad's been wonderful whenever I'm sick he's there holding my hair back for me, he keeps buying me strawberries all the time because that's all I ever want. He's even gone out in the middle of the night sometimes to get me some because I wanted them.

Jasper's family have been so supportive of him, Alice and Esme are already making plans for a nursery in their house. Emmet and Rosalie left for university not long after we told them we weren't getting rid of the baby. Edward is Edward and won't stop teasing me but it's good nothing has changed between us. Carlisle is constantly making sure I'm feeling alright, he's made sure that we have the best doctor in Forks.

We were sitting in our final class when Jasper turned around to me.

"We get to see our baby today!" He was as excited as a kid is at Christmas.

"Yeah I know you've told me a million times today and to be honest I don't really care." I was getting to the point where I was going to bust with annoyance. He let the conversation drop until we were in the car on the way to the doctors.

"How can you not care it's our baby darlin'" Is he serious I've told him before.

"Jasper I don't want this baby I'm only doing this for you, no one else. I love you not this baby, you can love it as much as you want just stop trying to get me to love it. I don't need to be reminded everyday that I'm pregnant trust me I know. I'm constantly hungry, I always need to pee and I can't even tell what mood I'll be in next because this baby is stuffing with my body. So sorry if I don't want to hear it all the time." I felt bad that I said that but he had to know where I stand on this.

"Ok so what you don't want me to talk about the baby around you?" He looked so hurt that I almost said he could talk about it all he wanted.

"That's exactly what I want as far as I'm concern I'm only the vessel for this baby, I'll take it where it needs to go and that's it." For the rest of the drive he was silent, he just kept his eyes on the road never looking over at me.

When we go there he offered to help me out of the car and I snapped again. I wish just for one day my moods would be normally instead of changing every 5 minutes. We didn't have to wait long before we were called into an exam room. Me and Jasper both sat down in the chairs near the bed.

"Alright Isabella I'm Doctor Lee, now today we'll be doing and ultrasound to see how this baby is doing. Can you jump up on this bed and just lift your shirt to just under your chest." He wheeled a machine over ready to do the ultrasound. I wasn't looking forward to this I just kept thinking about the assignments I needed to get done for school.

"This is going to be a bit cold" I flinched when he put the gel on my stomach. He then got a wand looking instrument and moved it across my stomach.

"Okay here we go see here you can see the baby now that little flash is the baby's heart. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" I just shrugged while Jasper responded enthusiastically that he did. Doctor Lee fiddled with some buttons on the machine and then all you could hear was a whoosh whoosh noise. That noise made this pregnancy real for me, I was carrying another life in me but at the same time it didn't affect my decision to give the baby to Jasper. He was sitting next to me squeezing my hand. The look on his face was one of utter love for the baby on the screen. I removed my hand from his and just looked up at the ceiling I didn't want to deal with this.

The doctor finished the ultrasound, wiping all that gel off my stomach and handing Jasper photos of the baby.

"Your due date should be the 12th of June. The baby seems healthy, there's no problems I'll see you in a few weeks for another ultrasound maybe we can find out the sex then?" Jaspers face broke out into a smile at the news he would be able to see his baby again and possibly find out the sex.

After making an appointment for in a few weeks, we got into the car and drove towards my place.

"Bella I know you don't want to hear anything about the baby but that was honestly the most amazing thing I've ever seen. Did you see the little heart beat?"

"No, I didn't look" He clenched his jaw when I said this. We pulled up to my house soon after and I got out.

"Thanks for the lift, I'll see you at school tomorrow." I closed the car door and walked into my house. Just as I walked into the kitchen I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door to find Jasper standing there.

"Can I come in please?" I moved to the side to allow him to enter.

"Bella darlin' I love you so much why can't you see that this baby is not a mistake and love it the way I love it. It's a part of both of us I really want this baby to have a mother you'll be a great mother. We can make this work together. I need you both in my lives, you can still go to Yale just wait a couple of years." He was begging me to choose him and the baby over my dream.

"Can you leave please?" I had heard this before I was not going to give up my dream to become a mum, children could wait my dream couldn't.

"Bella"

"Just go nothing you say will change my mind." He looked me straight in the eyes and kissed me.

"I'll always want you even when you leave." With that he turned and walked out my door.


	10. Chapter 10

School was becoming harder everyone knew by now that I was pregnant. My stomach was getting bigger and harder to hide from everyone. Jasper loved it that everyone knew that we were having a baby. I on the other hand hated all the girls in the school were calling me a slut, even though I had only been with the one guy. The guys thought I was easy and kept making sexual remarks to me. When Jasper heard about this he got up in the middle of lunch and told everyone to shut their mouths because our baby was made out of love. Jasper was always so protective of me and I loved him for that.

We were sitting in my room one afternoon while I was studying Jasper had insisted on coming over and helping me, although I didn't really need it. It was getting closer to the end of the school year, I was currently 20 weeks into the pregnancy was looking forward to the day it was born and I could head to Yale. Jasper was laying next to me on my bed, while I sat there working through the Math homework, rubbing my stomach. I hated him touching me it just reminded me that we couldn't be together right now, but it was his baby and this was the only way he could have contact with it right now and whenever he rubbed my stomach he had the biggest smile on his face.

While I was finishing the last equation, I felt the baby move it was the weirdest experience. Then there was a harder kick right were Jasper's hand was sitting.

"Bella did you feel that?" He was laying there looking at my stomach in wonder.

"Yeah, it moved a little then I felt the harder kick." I thought the smile he was wearing before was beautiful it didn't compare to the one he had now.

"Our baby's kicking, this makes it so much more real." Yes it did make it all the more real that soon I would be bringing a baby into the world I didn't want.

I ignored Jaspers excitement and turned back to my homework.

I was now 28 weeks and getting bigger each and every day, I felt so fat. Alice kept trying to get me to wearing maternity clothes, but I refused. We were going for our second ultrasound today, Jasper was full of energy and couldn't sit still. He was so excited to find out the sex of the baby. When we arrived at the doctors we were moved into an exam room straight away. Doctor Lee walked in.

"Isabella, Jasper so nice to see you again. Okay same as last time hop up on the bed and we'll get this ultrasound started." I laid on the bed and rolled my shirt up showing my ever growing stomach.

"This is going to be a bit cold" The gel was bit uncomfortable from being so cold. Doctor Lee got his wand instrument that would show the baby.

"Ok so here we can see the hands and fingers and down here you can see the little feet with ten perfect toes. Everything looks to be developing perfectly. Would you two like to know the sex of your baby?"

"Yes" Jasper said straight away. Doctor Lee looked at me waiting for my answer.

"No" I said looking up at the ceiling

"What do you mean no Bella?" Jasper asked me.

"I don't want to know Jasper, I don't want to leave knowing what I left behind. I just can't do it okay?" I was almost crying I just didn't want to know if I was having a boy or girl. It's easier for me this way to not to know.

"Fine, we'll wait till the baby's born" Jasper said to Doctor Lee.

"Ok no worries, I'll print off some pictures and then you two can be on your way." I cleaned my stomach off and pulled my shirt down and waited for Doctor Lee to finish. He went to hand me the pictures and I refused to take them. Jasper snatched them out of the doctor's hands and walked out ahead of me. We got into the car and I waited for Jasper to start the car but he didn't. He just sat there staring out the front of the car, clutching the steering wheel.

"You don't even want to know if we're having a son or daughter. I loved you Bella, who am I kidding I still love you with all my heart, but the person you are right now is not the person I fell in love. It's killing me Bella that you don't want this baby that you would so happily give me and our child up for a dream. Things happen that change our future, I'm changing my whole future for this child and you won't do that. Yale is important to you I get that darlin' but I honestly thought I was more important to you then some school, I was wrong." He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Jasper I'm..." He cut me off

"It's fine Bella don't worry about it, you can have this baby and then go on your way." He started the car and drove towards my house. I wanted to say something to make him feel better but I couldn't, he was right my dream was more important than even him. The drive home was awkward we both wanted to say something but we didn't know what.

When we pulled in front of my house we just sat there for a few minutes not looking or talking at each other. I turned and kissed him on the cheek just before I got out, I saw a tear roll down his cheek. But there was nothing I could do we both wanted different things now. I raced into the house and fell to the floor in the lounge room crying. Hours later that's where my dad found me.

"Bella, honey what's wrong?" I continued to sob.

"I can't be who he wants me to be daddy, I can't love this child like he wants me to. We've changed so much and it hurts." My dad just cradled me in his arms until I eventually cried myself to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The last 8 weeks had flown by I was getting closer to the due date every day. Being 36 weeks made it harder for me to move around, the pressure the baby was putting on my bladder made me need to pee every 15 minutes. Over the last few weeks me and Jasper have spoken and seen each other less and less to the point the only time I see him is in class. I was sitting in English one day when Jasper broke the silence.

"Bella I have something to ask you." He was leaning quite close so that the conversation was between us and not the whole class.

"Sure ask away." This was the first time he had spoken to me in weeks and I loved the sound of his voice.

"Well I was wondering can I be in there when the baby is born?" He looked as though he had just asked me to commit murder.

"Sure why not it's your child not mine." When I said that he flinched back and continued on with his work.

That afternoon Alice came over to talk about graduation and having a special dinner.

"Seriously Alice graduation is three weeks away why do I have to worry about what I'm going to wear." She was trying to get me to wear some hideous dress that would show all of my curves from the pregnancy.

"Because it's better to be prepared plus you've barely spent any time with me lately so you owe me. I understand your not talking to Jasper but that doesn't mean you can ignore me I'm your best friend whether you and my brother are on good terms or not."

"Fine I'll wear the stupid dress Alice" She started clapping and jumping up and down.

"I knew you would agree." I rolled my eyes at her.

"I only agreed because you guilt tripped me." She just poked her tongue out at me.

"So you and your dad will be coming over to our house for a graduation dinner after the ceremony right?" She gave me her puppy dog eyes I could never refuse those eyes and she knew it.

"Yeah we'll be there Alice." I was dreading this dinner with all of Jaspers family.

"Are you excited the baby will be here soon?"

"I'm just happy to get it out of me so my body can go back to normal."

"When are you leaving for Yale?"

"The end of June the sooner the better it'll be easier for me and Jasper the sooner I'm gone." She came over and hugged trying to comfort me.

"He still loves you Bella no matter what, promise you'll come and see me every holidays."

"I promise Alice." I wasn't going to keep that promise it would be too hard to come back here and see everyone and possibly Jasper.

Three weeks had gone by really quick today I was graduating from Forks High. The last few weeks I had started packing all of my stuff ready for Yale the only things I had left out were the essentials. Alice came over early this morning to do my hair and makeup, why I don't know but I'm learning not to argue with her. Once Alice was done my dad came into the room.

"I'm real proud of you Bells even though you're pregnant you still finished school and got good grades. I couldn't ask for a better daughter." My dad had tears in his eyes, I walked over and gave him a hug trying not to cry.

"Thanks daddy."

"Come on let's get you to this ceremony."

We were told to line up in alphabetical order which placed me near Jasper with just Angela Webber between us. We hadn't spoken since he asked to be there when the baby was born. The ceremony didn't last long we were a small class. I walked across the stage and received my diploma and threw my hat into the air when we were signalled to. After the ceremony I was engulfed in a hug from Alice.

"Bella we did it we've finished school." She was so excited that we had finished.

"I know I can't wait to go off to Yale." The smile on her face faltered a little when I said that.

"Be at my house in an hour for dinner don't be late." She said pointing a finger in my face to show me she wasn't kidding. My dad came over next.

"You did it baby girl you've made it through high school. God that makes me feel old knowing I have a daughter who's out of high school." I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned to see Jasper standing there.

"Congratulations darlin' you did it." He bent down to give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you at my house soon." After that I was congratulated by many people and by the time we were finished it was time to go to Jasper's and Alice's for dinner.

"Come on Bells your old man is getting hungry and I heard Esme has made a feast for us. It was nice of them to invite us over for dinner." It was nice for Esme to make us dinner especially since my dad can't cook and I didn't really want to cook my own graduation dinner. On the way to Alice's my back started to really hurt I was getting use to the back pains from the pregnancy but this one was worse.

When we got to the Cullen's we were greeted at the door by Esme and Carlisle.

"Congratulations Bella, look at you honey your getting so big." Esme said while patting my stomach.

"I hope everything is going ok Bella?" Carlisle always being the doctor had to make sure I was feeling ok.

When we entered the house we all sat in the lounge room waiting for dinner to be ready. Everyone was in their own little conversation except me and Jasper. I just sat there awkwardly not sure what to say. The pain in my back was getting worse I just needed to lay down.

"Are you ok Bella you don't look good?" Jasper must have seen the pain in my face because he moved closer to me to make sure I was ok.

"I'm fine just some back pain I think it's from standing too much today." I gave him a small smile to show that I was ok he didn't look convince but didn't push it anymore. Esme walked in then announcing dinner was ready. We were sitting around enjoying dinner when I felt a sudden cramp in my stomach and liquid running down my leg. No this can't be happening it's a week early.

"Dad" He was so engrossed in his conversation with Carlisle he didn't hear me. Another stabbing cramp went through my stomach then.

"DAD!" I scream that got his attention.

"Bella what's wrong honey?"

"My water broke." Everyone stopped their conversations and looked at me. For a few seconds no one moved then suddenly everyone was up and getting me ready to go. My dad and Jasper came and helped me up. Carlisle being the level headed guy got everyone sorted.

"Right Charlie, Jasper get Bella in my car ready to go I'll drive. Esme, Alice and Edward stay here we don't need people running around the hospital annoying staff." He gave Alice a pointed look when he said that and she huffed.

Jasper and Charlie placed me in the back seat of the car, Jasper slid in next to me while Charlie and Carlisle took the front seats. Jasper was smiling, I could actually hurt him right now I was in massive amounts of pain and he was smiling. Carlisle reversed out of the garage and we were on the way to deliver this baby so I could get on with my life.


	12. Chapter 12

Why the hell did I let Jasper talk me into keeping this baby? I am never allowing another man to come near me again. Jasper was sitting in the room with me, my dad was sitting in the waiting room because he said there were things he'd rather not know about his little girl and Carlisle was around the hospital making sure I get the best care possible. My contractions were getting closer together and worse, the nurses kept telling me that this was a good thing that my labour would be over soon. That was 5 god damn hours ago.

"Jasper Hale Whitlock I swear to god if you don't stop smiling I will cut your balls so you will never and I mean never have children again." At that he back away from me with his hands over his prized possession.

"Bella, darlin' I'm just really happy that I can get to meet my baby. I know you aren't but I am please just let me have this." Damn him and those eyes, another contraction hit me just as a nurse walked through the door.

"For frick sake when will this be over?" The nurse checked how dilated I was.

"Well sweetie I'll just go get the doctor and we can get this little munchin out." She walked out the room and came back with Doctor Lee.

"Alright Isabella let's get this show on the road. Jasper I want you to hold her hand she's going to need your support when she pushes." Jasper slowly walked over to me with fear in his eyes, right now I didn't care that he did this to me I just needed to hold him for a second, before the last thing keeping us close was gone. I grabbed his hand ready.

"Alright Isabella on the count of three push, one, two, three push" I pushed with all my might and it hurt like a bitch.

"Come on Bella you're doing it darlin'" I squeezed Jaspers hand tighter as the doctor told me to push again. I felt like I was getting nowhere with the pushing I just wanted to give up.

"Jasper I can't do this anymore it hurts too much." Jasper leaned down and kissed my forward head.

"Darlin' you're doing wonderfully just a couple more pushes and the baby will me out. You can do it Bella. I love you." The doctor kept instructing me to push.

"Ok Isabella one last push and we'll have your baby out, ready one, two, three and push." I pushed with all my might I had never felt so much pain in my life.

"Congratulations you now have a beautiful baby..." I screamed at the doctor.

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW IT'S NOT MINE." I didn't want to hear what me and Jasper had I just wanted this over with.

"Daddy would you like to cut the cord?" One of the nurses asked Jasper I saw he was crying he really wanted this baby. He walked back over to me once he was done.

"Thank you Bella you have given me the most amazing gift any one has ever given me. I love you so much darlin'." He went to kiss my forward but I turned my head away I didn't want to do this anymore I just wanted to leave Forks. I fell asleep straight away I was so exhausted from delivering the baby. I was awoken by my dad giving me a kiss on the head.

"You did wonderfully baby girl, you delivered a beautiful baby. I'm so proud of you Bella. Jasper said you didn't want to know what the baby was do you want to know now?" I shook my head I couldn't form any words I just sobbed in my dad's arms until Jaspers family came in to congratulate me. My dad stepped in when they started talking.

"She doesn't want to know the sex of the baby, we need to respect her decision." Rosalie was the first person to speak up.

"Are you serious she has a gorgeous baby out there and she doesn't want anything to do with it? Bella I've known you for a few years now and I have never known you to be so selfish." Rosalie turned on her heels and left.

"Sorry little sis, congratulations the baby's beautiful just like its mum." Emmet left to follow Rose.

The rest of Jasper's family congratulated me before I fell asleep again. I woke up a couple of hours later to find that my dad was gone and Jasper was asleep in a chair next to me. I saw the baby crib in the corner but I couldn't bring myself to go over and look at it. Jasper started stirring and looked up at me half asleep.

"How did you sleep darlin'?"

"Fine I suppose being exhausted helped me sleep. Have you been here the whole time?" He was still in his clothes from the graduation dinner at his parents.

"Yeah I couldn't bring myself to leave you or the baby." He said looking over at the crib.

"Jasper can you please take the baby away I don't want to be near it." I looked down at my hands instead of looking at his face. He stood up and without a word wheeled the crib out and left me alone.

It was the next day when my dad came back.

"Well Bells it seems that you're doing fine the doctor said you can come home today."

"Great dad I just want to get out of this depressing place." I got dressed quickly wanting to get out of the hospital as fast as possible. Dad dropped me off at home.

"Sorry Bells I've got to head into the station the deputy called in sick. I wanted to be home to help you but my hands are tied." Dad being called into work didn't bother me it actually helped to make what I was going to do a lot easier.

"It's fine dad, I can take care of myself I'll see you when you get home."

"Alright love you Bells see you tonight."

"Love you to dad." I walked into the house knowing exactly what I was going to do. I went up to my bedroom and packed the few things I had left out and put all the boxes in my truck. Just as I had finished loading the last box Alice and Edward pulled up.

"Isabella Marie Swan you were going to leave without saying goodbye to me" Alice looked like someone had just run over her puppy.

"Nice one Swan, you've got guts trying to run from Alice." Alice elbowed him in the stomach.

"Shut up Edward."

"Alice I'm leaving for Yale early it's easier this way." She was on the verge of tears.

"I don't want you to go Bella, stay please for me."

"Alice we knew I would be leaving for Yale I just brought the date forward. I'll call all the time and I'll visit on every holiday promise." I held my pinkie out for her to take she looked at it for a second before grabbing it with her own.

"If you don't I will hunt you down Bella." She brought me into a hug.

"I have to go before it gets too late. I'll ring when I get there." I said this while prying her arms off me. I walked to Edward and gave him a quick hug.

"Bye Edward thanks for being the annoying brother I never wanted." He smiled at me.

"Anytime Bella, have a safe trip." I got into my car and I drove off from the only life I ever knew. From my dad, from Jasper, from the Cullen's and from my baby.


	13. Chapter 13

I arrived at Yale two months before classes officially started but I liked that it allowed me to know where everything was. I didn't keep in contact with Alice like I said. I needed a fresh start without any reminders of my past. The only person I spoke to was my dad he was so upset when he returned from work that night and I had packed all my stuff and left. It was coming towards Christmas I had turned 19 back in September. My dad kept asking me to go to Forks spend Christmas with him, but I didn't want to risk seeing Jasper. Our baby would be close to 6 months old now, I still didn't know if I had a boy or girl but that's the way I wanted it to stay.

Yale wasn't what I expected it to be, their programs weren't what I thought they would be and the teaching staff honestly didn't care about you as a person. I cried myself to sleep most nights because of the stress of all the work you were given.

I was sitting at my desk one night completing an assignment that was due the next day it was my last assessment for the semester. I was lucky I didn't have any exams which gave me an extra to weeks of holidays to everyone else. My dad called me just as I was finishing the assignment.

"Hey dad." I missed my dad so much I wish things were easier so I could see him more.

"Hey Bells, how are you sweetie."

"I'm good just finished my last assignment for the semester." My dad's voice seem to pick up when I said that.

"That's great honey, look I know you don't want to come spend Christmas with your old man over here because of the Cullen's, but honey they left for a holiday yesterday and they won't be back for a few weeks. Why don't you come here and spend Christmas with me, I've missed you sweetie and it would really mean a lot to me if you would." I swear my father was learning how to guilt trip from Alice. He was basically begging me to spend Christmas with him what kind of daughter would I be if I didn't.

"Fine dad I'll come I'll catch a flight out tomorrow can you pick me up from the airport?"

"Are you serious honey of course I will let me know the details and I'll be there." He sounded so excited that I relented and was coming home for Christmas.

"I love you dad, I'm going to go and organise this plane ticket."

"Love you to Bell see you soon." As soon as I got off the phone from dad I organised my tickets I was able to get an early flight for tomorrow morning. I rang dad back with the times and started packing my bags.

I got into Port Angeles a little before lunch and saw my dad standing there waiting for me. He ran to me and pulled me into a hug.

"You look good Bella, I've missed you so much."

"I missed you to dad, now let's go home."

When we got to Forks nothing had changed in 6 months it was still the same as ever. Even dad's house was the same. My room looked liked it hadn't been touched since I left.

"I couldn't bring myself to change it." My dad said nervously

"That's fine." My dad was looking around trying to find something to focus on except me.

"Ah listen Bells my old office is out of bounds there's a surprise in there for you and I don't want you to see it till Christmas ok?" I never use to go into his office why did he think I would now?

"Sure dad I respect that." Dad left me to unpack my stuff. That night we just ordered in pizza neither one of us wanting to cook. I slept easily that night tired from the plane ride. The next morning I got up and went to the kitchen for breakfast I noticed dad didn't really have anything to eat. I called up the stairs.

"Dad I'm taking your car to get some groceries you don't have any." I grabbed his keys and headed towards the store. It didn't take me long to get everything we would need while I stayed. When I pulled up to the house I noticed a strange car sitting in the drive way I walked into the house.

"Dad I got all the food." I walked into the kitchen to put all of the groceries away. When I was done I heard voices coming from the lounge room.

"Hey dad I'm..." I stopped mid sentence sitting in the lounge room next to my dad was Jasper Whitlock and he was holding a baby girl.

"Shit Bells, I can explain." My dad didn't expect me to walk in when I did he was stumbling to get his sentence out straight.

"Explain dad you told me they weren't going to be here that they went on a holiday that is why I'm here so I wouldn't risk seeing my baby." I was crying I didn't want this, this was too hard.

"Bells I just wanted you home I've missed you we've all missed you we did the only thing we could to get you home where you belong with Jasper and your daughter."

"I don't have a daughter dad. God why would you do this to me you knew how I felt." I was getting hysterical.

"Here Charlie take her me and Bella need to talk." Jasper handed over the baby I didn't look at her I didn't want to see her face.

"Come one Bella." I followed Jasper out to the back where we could talk more privately.

"Jasper I'm sorry I can't do this that little girl in there isn't mine all I did was give birth to her."

"Bella did you even look at her properly? She looks exactly like you the only thing she got from me was her blond hair." I didn't want to look at her face I didn't want to see what I had missed out on. While I was at Yale I realised how unimportant my dream was compared to what I could have had here with Jasper.

"No I couldn't" I was so lonely at Yale I didn't have anything to look forward to there after I finished I didn't have the future of marry Jasper and starting a family my future seemed dismal without him. But I can't have him back now I've done too much to hurt him and he wouldn't want me.

"Darlin' just stay here ok I want you to meet your daughter." I couldn't meet her it would just make it so much harder to realise that I couldn't have that anymore.

"No I don't want that please just leave me alone while I'm here." I just looked down I couldn't stand looking in his eyes.

"If that's what you want you do realise though that my mother won't let you leave unless you go visit her. Why don't you come over to visit her tomorrow I'll take our daughter out for the day that way you don't have to worry? I'm not going to force you to see her if you don't want." He was always so nice to me even when I was a complete bitch to him and hurt him in so many ways.

"Thank you Jasper for being so understanding."

"Anytime darlin' I've got go I've got to put the little princess down for a sleep or she'll be grumpy later." I followed Jasper inside but instead of going to the lounge room with him I went up stairs so I wouldn't see her. My dad came up not long after Jasper left.

"I'm real sorry Bella I just wanted you home so bad I didn't know what else to do." I looked at my dad he looked so down.

"It's fine dad I understand, your my dad you missed me I get it." He smiled a small smile for me.

"You've always been so understanding Bells. Love you baby girl."

"Love you to dad." With that he walked out of my room to let me get some rest.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day I went to visit Esme just as Jasper said. When I arrived she greeted me at the door but she looked so frazzled.

"Oh Bella dear I forgot you were coming over otherwise I would have rang you." I then heard a cry coming from the lounge room, it was a baby cry.

"She's been sick and Jasper got called into work so he didn't have much choice but to leave her here." I didn't really want to stay I didn't want to see my daughter.

"It's ok Esme I'll just come back another day when you don't have her." I turned to walk out the door.

"Isabella Swan you come here right now." It was only on very rare occasions that Esme uses her authority mother voice with me. I turned to look at her.

"Just because your daughter is here doesn't mean you can walk away and not spend the day with me, you can just deal with that you'll have to see her at one point."

"Esme I can't do this, I left her and Jasper I have no right to see her." I was about to cry when I felt Esme hug me.

"Bella you have every right to see her you're her mother no matter what you help create her she wouldn't be here right now if you didn't give birth to her. Now you go into the kitchen while I settle her then we'll have a coffee and catch up." I nodded and went into the kitchen waiting for Esme. It wasn't long before she came in but she wasn't alone sitting on her hip was my daughter.

"Sorry she won't settle she's teething it's her first tooth so it's giving her a lot of pain." Esme was moving around the kitchen trying to get coffee and a bottle for the baby, but it wasn't working she kept dropping everything.

"Bella honey you're going to hate me but can you please hold her she'll start a tantrum again if I put her down and I don't expect you to make the coffee and bottle." She looked at me with pleading eyes I couldn't say no to Esme.

"S-s-ure." I was so nervous about holding her I stuttered. Esme placed her in my arms and she insistently cuddled to my chest. While Esme moved around the kitchen getting everything ready I looked at my daughter. She was beautiful Jasper was right she was exactly like me except the blond hair. She had my chocolate brown eyes and little nose. But with the hair you could tell she was her father's daughter. Esme finished making the coffees and bottle and came to pick her up, but she wasn't having any of that as soon as Esme tried to remove her from my arms she screamed her little lungs out.

"Bella do you mine feeding her she seems to have an attachment to you. She knows her mummy." Esme looked down on me smiling. What could I do she wouldn't let me go and she needed to be feed.

"How do I feed her I've never done anything like this before?"

"Just cradled her in your arms and put the bottle in her mouth she'll do the rest." I repositioned her so I could give her the bottle. As soon as I put the bottle in her mouth she started sucking and put her little hands on top of mine the whole time she looked in my eyes. I couldn't help but smile she was gorgeous I couldn't believe that me and Jasper made her and that at one point I wanted to get rid of her. I jumped when I heard the door the front door close. Jasper walked into the kitchen dressed in a nice shirt and tie.

"Mum I'm so sorry they had no one else to cover let me get my princess and you can call Bella and have her come over." He looked up then and saw me sitting there with our daughter in my arms.

"Bella what are you doing?" I felt bad, I didn't realise that he didn't want me to hold her.

"I'm sorry Esme was having a hard time so I held her to help and then and she wouldn't let go so Esme helped me to feed her. If you don't want me to hold her it's fine I know I don't deserve to." I looked around and noticed that Esme had made herself busy with dishes to give us a bit of privacy. Jasper step towards me then.

"Bella you're her mother I would never stop you from holding her. It's just a shock is all after yesterday I didn't think you would want anything to do with us." I looked down at the little girl in my arms who was still looking at me so intently suckling away at her bottle.

"I'm sorry for yesterday everything was such a shocked and still is. I just don't know what I'm feeling right now." My little girl finished her bottle and I didn't know what to do.

"Jasper what do I do now don't I have to burp her or something." I felt useless I was her mother I should have known how to do this I should have done this from the start.

"Here put this over your shoulder and lift her up so her head is lying over your shoulder. Now pat her back a little and the air should come up." I did exactly what he told me to and in no time I heard this little burp I looked up to Jasper to see that he had a huge smile across his face. I brought her back down to cradle against my chest I enjoyed the feeling of having her so close. Esme had been so quite that it shocked me when she spoke.

"You're such a natural with her Bella." No I wasn't I had to be told how to hold, feed and burp my own baby these were things I should have experience when she was first born not when she was 6 months old.

"Thanks Esme." I looked down at the baby in my arms that was now asleep and couldn't help but smile she was perfect to me.

"Bella I'll show you where we can put her down to sleep your arms will get tired soon trust me." I followed Jasper up stairs to the room next to his. When I walked in it was decorated in all different shades of pick it was such a little girl's room and in the centre was a white wood crib. I placed her softly in the crib and pulled the blanket up I really wanted to give her a kiss goodnight but I thought I would be over stepping my boundaries instead I turned to Jasper.

"Let's go to my room and talk." I followed Jasper next door to his room and sat at his desk. His room hadn't change since high school.

"I'm sorry about that Jasper I was just helping Esme she was stuck. If you don't want me to do it again just tell me and its fine." I looked down at my hands even if Jasper asked me to never hold our daughter again I don't think I could do it. When I held her everything change it wasn't about me anymore everything was about her I felt complete. I hadn't felt this happy since before the pregnancy. My mind was so clouded with having to give up Yale I didn't realise that I was giving up the most important thing the chance to be a mother to our daughter.

"Darlin' of course you can hold our daughter I just wanted to ask if you would like to take care of her tomorrow. I have to work and she seemed so calm with you she's never been that calm with anyone except me it's like she knows our touch, that we're her parents." He wanted me to take care of our daughter, he trusted me enough to do it.

"I would love to Jasper, but I don't know anything about baby's hell I don't even know our daughters name." I had been so wrapped up in the love I felt for her I never asked anyone what her name was I felt like a failure again how could a mother not even know her baby's name.

"Bella you are not a failure, you just got wrapped up in everything. How can you be a failure look at the school you go to." I didn't realise I had said that out loud, who cares about Yale that doesn't mean as much to me as my daughter does. Jasper wrapped me up his arms to comfort me.

"What's her name Jasper, tell me everything I don't know anything I didn't even know she was a girl until yesterday."

"Her name is Sophie Marie Whitlock when she was born she was 7lbs and 2 oz. She loves being held until she falls asleep. She's just learnt out to roll around on the floor so watch her with that and she just has her first tooth coming in now, oh and she hates when her Aunty Alice dresses her up. She's still young Bella you haven't missed much." I laughed at how she didn't like being dressed up she was like me that way.

"You gave her my middle name?" I looked up at Jasper.

"Of course I did you're her mum you needed to be involved someway." I realised that I was still in Jaspers arm I untangled myself from him and stepped towards the door.

"I think I should go thank you for letting me hold her Jasper." I turned to leave.

"No worries Bella I'll drop her off at 8:30 is that ok?"

"Its fine I look forward to it." I left the Cullen's feeling better than I have in a very long time my life seemed to have a purpose now and that purpose was my daughter


	15. Chapter 15

I couldn't sleep properly last night I kept tossing and turning. Was I doing the right thing by getting to know my daughter? I felt that I was but what would happen if I got really attached and then had to leave to go back to Yale. I just can't think about it I'll cross that bridge when it comes. By the time that 8 came I was already and I had scrubbed the house, dad had left earlier in the morning and was going to be back later in the day he didn't know I was taking care of Sophie today I wanted to make sure I could take care of her before I told my dad I had seen her again. I was pacing the lounge room because I was so nervous when I heard the knock on the door. I ran to the door and pulled it open with more force than necessary. Standing there was Jasper holding our daughter close to his chest with a nappy bag over his shoulder he looked so good when he was in father mode.

"Hi" I finally said after realising I had been staring at him.

"Hi can I come in?" I moved to the side to allow him to enter.

"I have everything she should need in the nappy bag I have all of her bottles made they just need to be heated up and there should be plenty of nappies. Thank you for this Bella I think mum needed the day to herself. I've been getting called in a lot lately."

"It's fine I'm really looking forward to it, where do you work Jasper you know just in case I need to contact you." I felt rude asking but if anything happened to Sophie I would need to ring him straight away.

"Just at the high school I just help in the office when Mrs Cope is out for now but I'm hoping I can become a history teacher soon, I just need to get my degree." It didn't surprise me that he wanted to me a history teacher, he always loved history in school.

"Here can you take her I need to go otherwise I'll be late." I reached for Sophie and cradled her in my arms.

"She loves you already you know darlin' you can see it in the way she looks at you it's as if she knew you were her mum straight away." He ran a finger along her cheek and she looked up to him.

"Be good for mommy I'll be back later princess." He bent down and gave her a kiss before turning to me.

"Bye Bella I'll be back about 4." He lent down and kissed me on the forehead and left. I loved the feeling, but I couldn't get into those feelings with Jasper I needed to work on making a relationship with my daughter. I looked down at the baby girl in my arms.

"Hi sweetie, I'm your mummy." She looked up at me with her big brown eyes and smiled. The smile was all her father. She was so gorgeous.

"How about we go for a walk for a little while?" She just continued smiling at me. I realised just as we were about to leave I didn't have a pram for her that was fine by me it meant that I could hold her close to me longer. We walked around Forks for a while there wasn't much to do in a small town on our way back to the house I heard.

"Isabella Swan how dare you not call me when you pinkie promised" I turned to see Alice standing there with her hands on her hips glaring at me.

"I'm sorry Alice it was just so much easier to lose contact with everyone."

"Bella, but I was your best friend why didn't you talk to me about everything I could have helped." Sophie decided to cry then to get my attention Alice noticed who I had in my arms.

"Wait Bella is that Sophie?"

"Yes"

"Sophie as in your daughter as in your holding you daughter in your arms the one you didn't want anything to do with?" Alice was looking so confused.

"Yes Alice, come back to my place I need to get her a bottle and we can talk." Alice followed me back to my place and sat at the kitchen table while I heated Sophie's bottle.

"Bella I get why you stopped talking to me, but why are you taking care of Sophie?" She didn't mean it a bad way she was just curious as to how I came to care for my daughter.

"I was visiting Esme yesterday and Sophie was sick and didn't want to be put down so I held her and then she wouldn't let me go so I fed her and Jasper came in and saw me. He asked me if I could take care of her today to give Esme a break and I agreed."

"I thought you didn't want her Bella you left her to go to Yale." This is why I love Alice she told me how she saw it whether it hurt me or not. I got the bottle and moved Sophie in my arms so she could eat.

"I know I didn't want her Alice but when I held her yesterday everything just felt right for the first time in ages. I felt complete with her in my arms everything else just faded away. I know I don't deserve to have her in my arms right now but I am so thankful that I have the chance. This is where I belong." While eating Sophie once again place her tiny hand on mine and looked at me.

"Bella you look so good holding her, I'm just glad that you came to your senses finally she's a gorgeous baby. She looks so much like you and she won't even let me dress her up she has your attitude." Alice pouted about not being able to dress her up I just laugh glad that my daughter had parts of me even though I didn't know her. Sophie finished her bottle and I lifted her up to burp soon after that she fell asleep.

"I'm going to go and let you enjoy your daughter I'll see you really soon and if you dare leave without saying good bye I'll hunt you down and won't let you leave ever again." I knew Alice's threat was not empty she would hunt me down if I left.

"Thanks Alice I promise I won't leave without saying good bye." She gave me a one armed hug because I had Sophie in my arms and left. I didn't have any where to put Sophie down to sleep and my arms were starting to ache from holding her so much. I looked at the lounge and decided that the best option was me laying on the edge and putting her in between me and the back of the lounge that way she wouldn't fall off. I didn't realise how tired I was until I laid down with my daughter with her safe and no chance of falling I fell in to a comfortable sleep.

I was woken by and arm shaking me slightly.

"Bells honey wake up you fell asleep." It was my dad I didn't realise that it was that late.

"Dad, what time is it?"

"It's about 2 in the afternoon Bells, how about you get up and me and you will ok and get a late lunch."

"I can't dad." My dad's face dropped when I said I couldn't.

"It's not because I don't want to dad it's just well" I rolled over a bit so he could she Sophie sleepy soundly next to me.

"Bella is that Sophie?" He looked down on his granddaughter as she slept.

"Yeah I met her properly yesterday and Jasper asked me to take care of her today." He looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"Bella are you ok you didn't need to do this just because Jasper asked."

"It's fine dad when I held her in my arms yesterday it just felt right. I want to spend time with her." His smile returned to his face when I said that.

"Pick her up I want to show you something." I picked Sophie up off the lounge and cradled her to me and followed my dad upstairs and to his study.

"This is why I didn't want you to go in here." He opened his study door to show me a nursery he had replaced his study with a nursery for Sophie. It wasn't as grand as the one at the Cullen's but it was still gorgeous.

"Dad why is there a nursery here?" My dad looked guilty.

"Well the thing is that sometimes I take care of her for Jasper to help out. I just wanted to be able to know my grandbaby and if she fell asleep while here I needed somewhere to put her. You can put her in the crib if you like." I looked down at the little angel in my arms.

"I'm good for now I just like having her close to me I think she should be awake soon anyway." As if on cue her little eye lids started to flutter. When she saw my face she smiled.

"She knows you already Bells, hey munchin pops loves you very much." My father put his hand on her face and she looked over at him and smiled.

"Smells like someone needs a nappy change, good luck with that Bell." My father gave me a pat on the back as he walked back down stairs. I took her over to the change table set up in her room. To say that I've never changed a baby's nappy before I did pretty well. She giggled and made her cute little baby noises as I went along.


	16. Chapter 16

When Jasper arrived to pick up Sophie I was sitting on the lounge room floor playing with her little feet making her giggle. I didn't here Jasper come in.

"You're really good with her Bella." I jumped and turned around to see him leaning against the doorway.

"You scared me Jasper don't sneak up on a girl like that."

"Sorry darlin' so I've decided your coming over to my house for dinner everyone would like to see you Emmet and Rose have moved back after they finished university they'll be there." He walked over and picked up our daughter in his arms.

"Hello princess daddy missed you so much, were you a good girl for mummy?" She just giggled while he kissed her little face.

"Do I have much choice with dinner?" I asked

"Nope none at all so let's go." He gave me one of his smirks and with that I knew I wouldn't win it was easier just to go with him.

"I'll tell dad." I walked to the kitchen where my father was sitting reading his news paper.

"I'm just going to Jaspers for dinner I'll be back later okay?" My dad just nodded and mumbled out a reply which I couldn't understand.

"Alright let's go" I followed Jasper out and watched as he strapped Sophie into her car seat we both got into the front seat and were off towards his house.

"I just want to say thank you Jasper for giving me today with her I really loved it." He gave me this genuine smile and took my hand.

"I love you darlin' I would do anything for you plus I liked seeing you with our daughter it felt so right did you feel it?" I looked out the front window.

"I did actually. I never felt so complete until she was in my arms." He lifted my hand and kissed it, it felt like we were back to normal like nothing had ever happened between us.

"That there just made me the happiest man on this planet Bella." I just smiled at him, when we pulled up to the Cullen's I got out and went to Sophie I needed to feel her in my arms. I lifted her into my arms and pulled her close to me she fisted her little hands in my shirt afraid to let go.

We were greeted at the door my Carlisle.

"So good to see you Bella I see you met Sophie she is such as little angel." I moved to him and gave him an awkward hug because of Sophie in my arms.

"Thank you Carlisle for helping to care for her."

"It was my pleasure dear after all she is my granddaughter." He smiled down at my baby.

We moved into the lounge room where the rest of the family were sitting. Esme and Alice came forward to hug me, while Rosalie sat there looking at me as though I had something on my face.

"I'd come and hug you little sis but I don't but to break the little BJ."

"Emmet why are you calling my daughter little BJ?" He gave me his cheesy grin which I had seen a million times from him.

"She looks so much like you she's Bella Junior." Of course he would find a way to give her a nickname. Jasper walked over and started talking to Edward while I was forced to listen to Alice talk about all of the make over's she missed out on with me. I was saved my Esme telling us dinner was ready. I moved into the dining room and Jasper took Sophie from my arms and placed her in a high chair next to him. I sat down and watched as everyone started eating while Jasper feed Sophie puree vegetables. She was having so much fun with her daddy feeding her it was one of the cutest experiences I've ever seen. After dinner I helped Jasper give Sophie a bath she loved the water she laid there and splashed Jasper until he was as wet as her. I dressed her in her little baby pyjamas as Jasper went to change.

Later in the night me, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle were sitting in the lounge room the others had gone out to have some fun. I was curled up on the lounge with Sophie laying next to me. I didn't realise I had fallen asleep until I was lifted up into a set of strong arms.

"Sophie?" I asked in my half asleep state last I remembered she was next to me.

"She's in her crib Bella." Jasper responded

"mmmk" I fell asleep after that.

When I woke it was still dark I tried to roll over but I couldn't there was something holding me in place I looked down to see an arm across my waist Jasper was laying behind me cuddling my body towards him. I should have moved away from him and gone to the guest bedroom but I didn't I moved closer to Jasper and fell back asleep. I awoke the next morning to the sound of my daughter's cries. I removed myself from Jaspers arms and made my way to her room, it was then I noticed I was not in my clothes I was in one of Jaspers shirts. When I got to Sophie's room and she saw me she started smiling forgotten was the crying. I took her down to the kitchen to get her bottle ready, I was wondering around the kitchen with Sophie on my hip when I heard someone enter the kitchen.

"Morning Bella"

"Morning Carlisle, sorry I fell asleep last night I didn't mean to." He came over and took Sophie from my arms and sat down at the breakfast bench.

"Nonsense it's fine you had your first real day as a mother it's tiring." I smiled I took care of my daughter all by myself yesterday, I could do it.

"Carlisle I haven't spoken to anyone else about this but do you know if there are any jobs going at the local newspaper?" I wanted to be close to my daughter and if that meant giving up Yale I was going to do it, it wasn't what I was expecting of a university anyway I wasn't happy there I'm happy here with her.

"Well I'm close friends with the owner of the newspaper so if you give me some of your work I can show it to him. Why are you asking this Bella?" He gave me a questioning look.

"I just want to be close to my daughter. I've fallen in love with her and I don't want to go back to Yale without her and I have no right to take her from Jasper plus all her grandparents are here. I don't feel complete when she's not with me and I know that sounds stupid because I've only really know her two days but it's the truth." He put his hand over mine that was leaning against the bench top.

"Not at all Bella you are being a true mother, your giving everything you've worked so hard for up for your child. I'm very proud of you right now." All I could see in his face was utter joy.

"Carlisle please don't mention this to Jasper I want to get everything sorted before I tell him."

"I understand completely your secrets safe with me." I looked at my daughter in her grandfathers arms and knew that wherever she was I would be there. Jasper came strolling into the kitchen then in nothing more than his boxers.

"Morning Dad, Bella. How's my little princess this morning?" She smiled up at her father as soon as she saw him I knew that she was going to be a daddy's girl no matter what.

"Come on Soph let's give mummy and daddy some space, let's go snuggle with grandma." With that Carlisle walked out of the kitchen with my baby girl to wake Esme.

"Did you sleep alright darlin'?" He was leaning against the doorway showing me all of his perfect muscles.

"Fine, why was I exactly in your bed?" The Cullen's house had plenty of other beds I could of slept in so why did he put me in his.

"This is going to sound weird on my part, but I just wanted to hold you I've missed holding you next to me Bella, you know the last time I got to hold you like that was the night you told me you were pregnant. It's just I still love you Bella and I needed just for one night to hold you to me." He looked like he had been caught stealing a cookie that he wasn't allowed to have.

"I understand it's fine Jasper, it was kind of nice sleeping in your arms anyway." I looked down at the bench then feeling embarrassed for being so honest with him.

"Why don't you, me and Sophie go out today together?" He was going to let me spend the day with him and Sophie.

"I would love that."

"Good Alice told me to tell you she has already laid your clothes out on my bed and you better not wear anything else." Of course Alice would jump at the chance to organise my outfit.

"I'll just go take a shower and we can leave." I walked off upstairs to get ready for a day with my daughter and her father.


	17. Chapter 17

Me, Jasper and Sophie spent the day walking around the limited shops that Forks offered. It was a nice way to catch up with Jasper.

"Are you planning on going to university anytime soon Jasper?" I was honestly curious if he wanted to be a teacher he would have to do his degree.

"I'll do it when Sophie's older I'm just enjoying being her dad right now I don't need anything more. My dad and mum have been helping me out with money so I don't need to worry about that." He was honestly a great father, he put anything on hold for Sophie.

"When do you plan on going back to Yale darlin'?" He was walking beside me pushing the pram with Sophie in it.

"Um in a few weeks I suppose we don't get a massive break over Christmas just enough to enjoy some family time." I didn't let him know that I was hopefully staying around a lot longer than that.

"So you'll be here for our princess' first Christmas?" I didn't realise that I would get the chance to see my daughters first Christmas.

"Yes I suppose I will, what should I get her?" I had no idea what she already had and I wanted something from the heart not just a toy she would grow out of.

"Anything you want Bella." I was about to reply when my cell phone rang it was Carlisle.

"Hello"

"Bella are you still with Jasper."

"Yes why?" Was it a problem I was spending time with Jasper.

"Can you move away from him I have news from my friend from the newspaper." I turned to Jasper.

"I'll just be a minute I really have to take this." He just nodded and I aimlessly walked off.

"Ok Carlisle what is it?"

"Well my friend is very interested in your work he said you can send him an article, but it looks like you might already have it Bella he was asking a lot of questions like when can you start." I was so happy I could stay with my daughter.

"Sure I'll send him an article as soon as I get home. Thank you so much Carlisle."

"Anything for you Bella. I'll talk to you later. Bye" I hung up my phone and turned around and saw I was in front of the only jewellery shop in town and in the window was a gorgeous baby bracelet with a little plate you could get engraved. I looked around making sure Jasper didn't see where I was and entered the store. I bought the little bracelet and had Sophie Whitlock engraved on the front and love mummy on the back. This was the best day I was able to spend it with my family, get good news on a job and find my daughter the perfect Christmas present.

I found Jasper and we headed back to my dad's house. By the time we got there Sophie was sound asleep in her pram. I picked her up and carried her up to her nursery and set her down for her sleep. When I got back down stairs Jasper was sitting in the lounge room waiting for me.

"So that seemed like a pretty important call before?" He was fiddling with his fingers avoiding my eyes.

"Yeah it was." I didn't know why it was bothering him who rang me.

"Was it your boyfriend or something?" He thought that I had a boyfriend. I never had a boyfriend when I left Forks I couldn't bring myself to do it Jasper was my one and only love.

"No it was a business call." He looked up at me then looking so relieved.

"So you don't have a boyfriend?"

"No it didn't feel right dating after you. I never loved anyone else." He was smiling at me with one of those big smiles.

"What about you do you have a girlfriend?"

"Of course not Bella I told you I would still love you even if you left for Yale." I was so relieved I didn't want him to have a girlfriend I wanted him to be with me. He lent in towards me he was only a centimetre away from my lips when my dad walked in the door. We both jumped back in shock.

"Oh hey Bells and Jasper, where's my little Soph." He looked around the room trying to find where his granddaughter was.

"She's up in her crib Charlie she fell asleep on the way home." He looked disappointed, but as soon as he heard the baby cry he was up those stairs in a flash.

"He really loves her doesn't he Jasper?" I didn't realise how attached my father was to my daughter.

"He begged me when you left to let him take care of her. He missed you so much and because she looks like you it made him feel like a little bit of you was still here with him." I knew I hurt my dad but I didn't realise I had hurt him so much. My dad walked into the lounge room then handing Sophie to Jasper.

"She's had an accident." He walked straight out leaving Jasper to change our daughter. I watched in amazement as he changed her so quickly he was such a natural with all things baby.

"I've got to get going I have a couple of things I have to do before we can head home." I didn't want him to leave with Sophie I wanted to be able to care for her.

"Jasper can I keep Sophie tonight? I would really love to be able to spend the night with her." I shouldn't of asked I knew the answer was going to be no.

"Do you think you can do?" I didn't blame him for being hesitant I had no experience with a baby.

"I think I can she's my daughter how hard could it be." I really wanted to try this. I needed to know I could take care of her as her mother.

"Um sure if you need anything just call me. Charlie has everything in the nursery for an overnight stay." He lent down to give Sophie a kiss good bye.

"Bye princess daddy will see you tomorrow. Bye darlin' I'll see you tomorrow." Jasper left and I was given the chance to take care of my daughter. Everything had gone perfectly until I tried to put her to bed. She screamed and screamed for hours my dad even tried to settle her and she wouldn't. It was getting hard to deal with I tried ringing Jasper but he didn't pick up. I decided to take her over to the Cullen's house maybe Jasper could calm her down.

I strapped her into the car seat in my dad's car and drove to Jasper's. I went up to the front door and was knocking with a screaming Sophie on my hip for 5 minutes before Jasper appeared at the door.

"Darlin' what's going on?" He took Sophie from my arms and she still wouldn't stop screaming.

"She won't stop I've tried everything she doesn't want her bottle or food she doesn't need a nappy changed. She just won't stop Jasper I don't know what I've done to make her scream like this." Jasper pulled me into the house and walked into Sophie's room he got some gel sitting on her dresser and placed that along her gums after a few minutes she calmed down and went to sleep in her daddy's arms.

I walked out of the room how come Jasper knew what to do and I didn't I was her mother I was meant to have a natural instinct of what my baby needed but I didn't. I didn't even realise I was in Jaspers room until he walked in.

"Bella it's not your fault she's fine. She is just teething I should have thought to leave the gel with you."

"Jasper I'm her mum I should know what's wrong with my baby, but I didn't I shouldn't be allowed near her I can't take care of her as much as you can." I was crying I didn't think I could take care of my own daughter. Jasper pulled me into his arms hugging me.

"Bella when I first bough her home I was a nervous wreck she just cried and I didn't know what to do my mum had to show me everything I do now. What your experiencing now is what a mother normally feels when the baby's first born." He was making me feel better he had the same problem when he first got her home.

"I should have been there from the start Jasper I shouldn't be like this now." That is the one thing I will regret for the rest of my life is missing the first 6 months of my daughter's life.

"But we can't change that Bella we need to move forward and stop thinking about what we have missed and just enjoy what we have right now." I just nodded he had a point I needed to enjoy what I have with my daughter now.

"Come lay down darlin' you look exhausted and I am not letting you drive home in that state." I let Jasper pull me to the bed and under the covers. I pulled myself close to his body just enjoying the proximity of his body to mine. I fell asleep easily in his arms and had wonderful dreams about the future with him and my daughter.


	18. Chapter 18

The next few weeks flew by, I got to spend more time with Sophie and Jasper, it felt like we were a little family. I got a call from Carlisle's friend from the newspaper a week before Christmas, he offered me a job at the newspaper writing articles from home so I could still enjoy my time with Sophie. I had deferred my course at Yale, I wasn't planning on going back there anytime soon. The last few weeks me and Jasper were getting closer, we spent almost every night together whether it was at his or my house this allowed me to be close to Sophie all the time. I was really getting into the habit of doing things for my daughter and I loved it.

It was Christmas, me and dad were spending it at the Cullen's allowing me to spend it with my daughter. We were all seated around the lounge room under the massive Christmas tree they got every year. One side of the tree was dedicated just to Sophie's presents. Me and Jasper were sitting on the ground with Sophie in my lap. While everyone was in their own little conversations me and Jasper decided to give Sophie our present, I went first. I helped her tear off the paper and opened the box containing the bracelet.

"Darlin' it's beautiful. Where did you find it?"

"In the little jewellery store in town." I placed the little bracelet on her hand it fit perfectly. Now she would always have a part of me with her no matter what.

"Really me to." Jasper helped Sophie unwrap his present for her inside was a little broche with her name on it and love daddy on the back.

"I guess we know each other to well me gave our daughter matching presents." It was the perfect gift for her from us.

"I got you something Bella, I know you don't like gifts but I wanted to do this so don't argue with me." I had told him I didn't want a present but I wasn't going to argue with him it was Christmas. I opened the little box and inside was gorgeous heart locket.

"Jasper it's beautiful but I don't deserve anything like this." He lent over and put the necklace on me.

"You deserve this and much more darlin' now open the locket." Inside was a picture that Alice had taken of me, Jasper and Sophie. I started crying it was such the perfect gift.

"Darlin' I didn't mean to make you cry if you don't like it I can take it back." He looked so upset because he thought I didn't like his present.

"No it's perfect Jasper thank you." I don't know what came over me but I leant over and gave him a kiss. He had been kissing me on the forehead but we had never kissed each other properly since I got back. I sat back and he had the biggest smile on his face.

"No darlin' that kiss was the perfect present." I looked down to Sophie who was content sitting in my lap playing with a teddy my dad bought her. I remembered that I had got Jasper a present, I handed it to him.

"What's this Bella?"

"It's your present open it." I looked at him as he opened it. He looked at it puzzled.

"It's an article from the Forks Times. Why would you give me this?"

"Just read it Jasper." I watched as he read the article.

"You wrote this Bella why?" He didn't understand what I was trying to saying with the article.

"Well I wrote it because it's a part of my job as a writer."

"Why would you have a job when you're going back to Yale soon?"

"I'm not going back to Yale I've deferred. I got a job at the newspaper so I can still do what I want and be with you and Sophie." He looked down at the article again and then up at me.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do Bella you don't have to?" I looked Jasper straight in the eyes.

"There is no place I would rather be then with you and Sophie. You two are my life now nothing else matters." He threw the article over his shoulder and kissed me with all the passion that he had.

"You have just made me the most happiest man on this planet darlin'." He said in between kissing me.

"Break it up you two there's a child present in the room." Of course Emmet would break apart our fantastic kiss.

"What was all that about anyway." Alice asked with a knowing smile. Jasper looked at me and I nodded for him to tell everyone.

"Bella got a job at the newspaper and is staying here to be with me and Soph." Everyone erupted into screaming. They all came over to hug us.

"I'm so glad you're coming home permanently Bells I really missed you honey. You've made this the best Christmas so far." I was so happy I could make my dad's Christmas I had missed him so much when I was at Yale.

Carlisle and Esme were the next to embrace us.

"We're so glad you all can be a family it's the best news we've heard in a long time."

"Geez it takes you long enough to do things Swan."

"Shut it Edward." He bent down and gave me a hug.

"It's good to have you back." He whispered in my ear.

Emmet was the next to come over and he lifted my baby girl out of my arms and handed her to Jasper. He scooped me up and gave me one of his bear hugs.

"It's so good to have you back Bells I missed my little sis."

"Em I can't breathe." He put me down and Alice pounced on me and made me fall to the ground.

"You better not leave me ever again Bella or I will chain you to me for eternity."

"I missed you to Alice." I stood up and took Sophie back in my arms just as Rosalie approached me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so glad you came to your senses. This little angel is worth everything you and Jasper have been through. Don't stuff it up again or I'll kick your ass." She looked dead serious.

"I won't Rose promise. She is the most important thing to me as well as Jasper." I turned back to Jasper and he pulled me and Sophie into a hug.

"I love you Bella. I couldn't want anything more then you and our little princess." He bent down and gave both me and Soph a kiss.

"I love you to Jasper always." The rest of Christmas day went by smoothly except for Emmet's rude jokes. Being with everyone felt like this was where I truly belonged.


	19. Chapter 19

The last few months have gone by so fast. The best moment for me was when Sophie learnt to say ma and da at 8 months old. She was lying on Jaspers chest while we were on his bed when she put her little hand on his face and said da. Jaspers smile was so big I thought his face was going to split and then she turned her little head to me and reached for me saying ma. We didn't have any of the who's name she said first jealousy because it was basically at the same time. That was four months ago now she's able say to pa for mine and Jaspers dads and na for Esme.

Today it was Sophie's 1st birthday, Alice and Esme had organised a big family party for her. Me and Jasper just wanted something small but Alice had to have her way and decorated the whole house in pink. Alice had also chosen mine and Sophie's outfits no matter how much we hated it she wouldn't stop. I was just getting Sophie dressed when I felt two arms around my waist.

"You look so gorgeous darlin' Alice has done a good job." I moved in with Jasper not long after Christmas it made it easier to be a family. We were back to how we were before we got pregnant. We loved each other so much.

"Well if you like it then maybe Alice is off the hook for dressing me up again. What about our daughter what do you think of her outfit?" He looked down at our daughter who was pulling at her dress trying to get it off.

"I think our princess looks absolutely beautiful no matter what she's in." He picked her up giving her a big kiss on the cheek. She giggle and tried to push his face away.

"DA." She squealed. He continued to do it until she turned to me reaching her little arms out.

"Ma" I took her from her daddy.

"Is daddy being silly? Maybe daddy should do help Aunty Alice with the food then." She just giggled not fully understand what I was saying.

"Darlin' no please don't make me go to Alice. She's an evil pixie." He said the last part to Sophie making her laugh again.

"I heard that." We heard from downstairs you could never say anything in this house without Alice hearing.

We headed down stairs to the rest of the family. Sophie was passed to everyone getting birthday hugs and kisses. In the last few months a lot has changed. Emmet and Rosalie got married and were expecting their first baby. Alice and Edward got together and were completely happy together. And Jasper had started his degree for teaching through Forks High so he could teach as he learnt. He was so good with the kids I couldn't see him doing anything else he was so passionate about history that he got a lot of students into it as well.

Esme had cooked a lovely lunch for Sophie's birthday which we all enjoyed. Lunch with the family was always fun we would all make each other laugh. When Esme brought Sophie's cake out that's when it got messy. We put the cake in front of her and sang happy birthday as soon as those candles were out Sophie went face first into the cake, she definitely had a sweet tooth like her father. She ended up with cake all over her face and dress. Alice wasn't too impressed with that. We all laughed and took as many photos as we could.

Me and Jasper took her upstairs for a bath because she was in such a mess. She was happy kicking and splashing in the bath while me and Jasper sat beside the bath tub watching her.

"Can you believe that a year ago she was born?" Jasper said looking at me with tears in his eyes.

"No it feels like just yesterday. I really wish I had held her when she was first born I wish I had stayed with you and her. That's the only thing I really regret in my life is leaving the two of you. She is so lucky to have a father like you Jasper who would take care of her all by yourself you should be really proud of yourself. If you didn't fight for her she wouldn't be here right now." I was crying but I didn't care everything I said was the truth. Jasper came over to me and hugged me.

"Darlin' I did what I had to do. We made her she was special from the start because of that. And you my dear are the one that kept her you made the decision to walk out of that clinic when you did. You should be proud of yourself for doing that and also for coming back when you did because now she is a thriving little girl because she has a mum and a dad and that is all because of you. I love you Bella no matter what." He lent down and captured my lips in his we were broken apart by the giggle of our daughter.

Once we had bathed Sophie we went back down stairs to enjoy what was left of her cake. After a few hours she was getting sleepy and falling asleep in my arms. We said goodbye to everyone as they left and we took her up to her room. I placed her softly in her crib and watched her for a few minutes as she slept. When I turned I found Jasper kneeling on one knee on the ground.

"Darlin' I know we're still young but I know I don't want to be with anyone but you for the rest of my life. We have a beautiful daughter together that we created out of love and I would love nothing more for you to become a Whitlock like me and your daughter. Isabella Swan will you marry me?"

Jasper was actually asking me to marry him, I had wanted to marry him from the day we started going out but I had thought that after everything I put him through that I would never get that dream.

"Yes of course I'll marry you Jasper." He placed the ring on my finger and pulled me into a kiss.

"I love you Bella Swan with all my heart."

"I love you Jasper Whitlock with all of my heart." We turned back to our daughter and watched her sleep. This to me was my dream, even if I didn't realise it at first.


	20. Epilogue

After Jasper proposed we didn't wait long to get married we didn't see the point we loved each other. We let Alice plan the wedding so of course we ended up with a big wedding which I never wanted but it was beautiful none the less. We have been married for 4 years now. Jasper is now a fully qualified history teacher at Forks and I am still writing my articles from home for the local newspaper.

Rosalie and Emmet ended up having a little boy who looked exactly like Emmet he is now 4 they also have two girls who look like their mother. They'll be turning 2 soon. As for Alice and Edward they have one baby boy who is 4 months old. He looks exactly like Edward but is already full of Alice's energy.

Carlisle and Esme are always taking care of the grandchildren. They love having all of them over for sleep over's. My dad got married last year to Sue Clearwater, well now Swan. We didn't even know he was dating anyone until he told us Sue was moving in with him.

Sophie was now 5 and half and was in her first year of school. When we took her for her first day I broke down and cried I couldn't believe my baby was going to school. She was a beautiful little girl in looks and personality. She looked so much like me except her blond hair and when she smiles she has Jaspers smile.

Two years ago me and Jasper found out that we were pregnant again. I was so excited for this pregnancy I enjoyed every part of it even the peeing every 5 minutes. It made me regret not enjoying Sophie's but I just focused on what I had with her now. We ended up having a little boy who was the opposite of Sophie. He had my dark hair but Jaspers look, if his hair was blond you would think it was Jasper as a little boy. He was so full of energy and never stopped. We called him Hale Jasper Whitlock, seen as he is such a miniature Jasper we switched Jaspers names around.

"Mama." I heard from upstairs. He had just woken up from his nap. I walked upstairs to find him standing in his crib waiting for me.

"MAMA! UP!" He squealed when saw me.

"Ok baby boy mamas coming." I picked him up and took him down stairs getting his lunch ready. We had just sat down to play with some of his toys when Jasper and Sophie walked in.

"Dada home." Jasper bent down and scooped Hale up into his arms, while Sophie came and sat in my lap.

"Yes little man daddy's home."

"How was your day Soph." I looked down to my daughter seeing a smile on her face.

"It was really good mummy. We got to do painting and play in the playground. I went on the big monkey bars and I wasn't even scared and Thomas said he likes me and he kissed me mummy just like daddy kisses you." I looked up to Jasper who had stopped what he was doing with Hale listening to our conversation.

"Did she just say Thomas kissed her?" Jasper looked angry.

"Jasper don't worry it's just a little kid thing he didn't mean anything by it." Sophie shook her head.

"No mummy he said he was my boyfriend...Mummy what's a boyfriend."

"Her boyfriend! That's it I'm going over there and talking to that little punk thinking he can kiss my daughter and be her boyfriend." He put Hale down who came over to me and sat in my lap with Sophie.

"Jasper calm down you're scaring Hale. Their just five it doesn't mean anything they'll forget about it by tomorrow." He was still not calming down.

"Sophie why don't you play with Hale, mummy and daddy are going to talk."

"Dada trouble." Hale giggled.

"Yeah dada in trouble baby. Jasper you come with me now." I took Jasper into the kitchen away from the kids.

"Jasper you can't get all macho man when a 5 year old kisses your daughter."

"Why not she's my daughter I'm meant to protect her." I rolled my eyes at him.

"The kids 5 he probably doesn't even know what a boyfriend is. Besides your 24 years old stop acting like a child. Now go in there and play with your children while I cook us dinner." He pouted and then turned to go play with the kids.

Later that night as I was walking out of Hale's room from putting him to bed I heard Jasper talking to Sophie in her room.

"Princess you can't let any boys kiss you ok?" She just nodded her little head, Jasper lent down to give her a kiss and she screamed.

"No daddy you said boys can't kiss me your a boy." Jasper laughed at her child like antics.

"Any boy who is not your family and I'm your daddy so I get to kiss you whenever I want." He bent down to give her another kiss and she gladly accepted this time.

"Night princess. I love you."

"Night daddy. I love you to." Jasper turned off her light and walked out catching me eavesdropping.

"You couldn't let it go could you?" I knew him I knew he wouldn't let it go until he did something.

"Never darlin' she's my princess I can't have some little toad kissing her." He gave me his signature smirk.

"Come on lets go to bed cowboy. I have something to show you." I said teasingly walking to our room.

"Oh and what might that be Mrs Whitlock." He said stalking after me.

"You'll have to come and find out." With that he pounced on me and wrapped me in his arms. Being in his arms was my dream, no matter how long it took me to realise it. Being with him and our children was the best life I could ever have asked for.

**This is the final chapter I hope you enjoyed it reviews are muchly appriecated**


End file.
